


MERCY

by Charisk (charisktrash)



Series: Sweater Weather [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charisktrash/pseuds/Charisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four long years since Frisk saved Chara. Chara had tried to thank the child by helping them rid and keep away the Anti-Monster cult members, but it didn't seem enough. Frisk finds a way to thank them in return for not trying to kill anyone these past four years by giving them a gift they would never forget.</p><p>There will be hints of sin. If the sin hasn't been fulfilled, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“C’mon kid, give it a break. You can’t beat me.” 

With a knife in hand, Frisk stares ahead at Sans, her crimson eyes gleaming in the light. A transparent hand was pressed harshly against her shoulder. There, standing behind her, was Chara. Her eyes reacted the same, glinting brightly as she stared ahead as well, “Do it, Frisk!” The spirit shouts, gripping tightly onto the poor soul’s shoulder, “STRIKE HIM!”  
_ Clank.  
_ The knife fell to the floor without hesitation. Frisk took a deep breath, her eyes returning to the maroon color she was born with. Pressing her hand upon her chest, her SOUL emerged, bringing along the the option for MERCY. She glances towards Sans who held a blank expression with his shit eating grin. “..We’ve fought for far too long. I don’t want to fight any longer.” She releases a sigh, glancing towards Chara. The spirit wasn’t quite happy with Frisk’s decision. Frisk returns her gaze towards Sans and frowns softly, “I’m sorry that I murdered your brother. I’m sorry that I murdered goat mom and Toriel. I know it’s a slim chance you’ll forgive me, let alone believe me, but I want to stop.” She shakes slightly, holding her hand above the option, “I don’t.. I don’t  _ want _ L.O.V.E.”   
“Frisk, what’re you DOING!”  
Frisk presses her hand upon the option, the two soon enveloped in pure darkness. Chara glances around in slight fear before looking back to Frisk again, seeing two brand new options; SAVE and RESET.  
“What-” Chara watches the girl closely as Frisk smiles, moving her hand over the RESET option. “Frisk WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!”  
The shorter girl turns her attention towards Chara again. She gives a saddened smile, moving her hand away and reaches to take Chara’s hands into hers. “No one has to die, Chara. We can make this right. Trust me on this.”  
Chara looks to their hands, attempting to pull herself away from Frisk, “But-”  
“No buts,” Frisk retorted, tightening her grip onto Chara’s hands before pulling her over to the options. “Fighting and murdering won’t solve anything. It’ll only leave heartbreak and sorrow.” Chara’s expression softens, glancing to her right. She begins to think back to the times she spent with Asriel - the time she ate a handful of golden flowers to help the monsters escape and requesting that Asriel absorbs her SOUL and go to her village on the surface and take the remaining six needed human SOULS - and how she was the reason he wasn’t here as himself. Without her realizing, a few tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. Frisk notices this and squeezes her hands a bit. “..You know that, don’t you?”  
“O-oui..” Chara’s voice was shaky as she responded, and Frisk took this chance to rest both of their hands onto the RESET option. Chara’s watery eyes stared down at the glowing option, watching it disappear as Frisk smiles a bit towards her. “I hope you’re right about this..” She says calmly, Frisk giggling happily as she wraps her arms tightly around Chara.  
A bright light surrounds itself around the two girls. Frisk leans back from the hug, resting her hands on Chara’s shoulders as she looks her in the eyes. “Don’t worry.”  
  
“ __ We’ll make it better this run. ”


	2. One

Huzzah! Today marks the fourth year that the Underground - and Chara - was SAVED. Toriel also marked today - the day she found the human - to be Frisk’s birthday, in which she turned fifteen.   
Having the monsters of the Underground roam the surface, it became a hassle for Frisk due to her being the monster ambassador. She was given the status at the age of eleven after freeing everyone from her final RESET. Because of this, Anti-Monster groups began to target her. But, in the process, some had gone missing and later found dead. How exactly did this occur?  
By your neighborhood _friendly_ spirit, Chara.  
Once she was SAVED and the world RESET, she wished to find a way to thank Frisk for her MERCY, but she sadly couldn’t think of a proper way to do so. She had ideas of taking Frisk out to hang in the Underground, where Chara still resides, or blatantly corrupting her body.   
But why would she do that? The last one was crossed off her list. She was given MERCY, doing that would risk losing Frisk’s trust. It’s not worth it.  
When Frisk told her she was now the ambassador, Chara knew there would be some people out to get her for what she’s done, so the spirit used that as a way to repay the young soul. All she intended to do was do a little harm and possibly scare the predators away as best as she could.  
Not kill them.  
She wanted to change, she really did. But, God, was it hard.  
Frisk was fully aware and gave her props for trying her best.   
Chara was known to have a straight face for nearly everything, and the only one to practically surpass it was Asriel with his jokes and his _contagious_ laughter. Frisk, however, made it possible for Chara to smile, laugh even, when she least expected it. The young teen made Chara feel things she never thought she would ever possibly feel in her time of living.  
“Happy birthday, my child,” Began Toriel with a beaming smile on her face, setting down a pan of freshly baked Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie before Frisk. The girl sat at the end of a long table surrounded, for the most part, her friends; Papyrus, Sans, Flowey, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, and Toriel. Asgore just showed up uninvited - by Toriel, of course. “I’ve baked a pie to celebrate! It.. may not be as special since you’ve eaten them plenty-”  
“It’s fine, mom!” Frisk interrupts, “You know I enjoy your pies. It’s alright! Thanks, mom.” She smiles softly and Toriel nods, returning the smile and returning to her seat beside Sans. Frisk turns her gaze from her mother to the short skeleton whose pupils seemed to be staring directly over to Toriel. The queen’s eyes gazed over to him with a faint blush before she smiled towards him as well. It was apparent to Frisk that her mother and the skeleton had mutual feelings for each other. It wasn’t hard to realize, unless you were Papyrus. And since the skeleton brothers resided with Frisk, Flowey, and Toriel, it was more apparent in their conversations.  
Chara stood by the window as she watched everyone carefully, seeing how happy they all were. New relationships were formed between Alphys and Undyne, even Papyrus and Mettaton had a thing going on. The taller skeleton and highly flamboyant robot looked very infatuated with each other. But it could have been one-sided, and Mettaton was the one showing his affection. If she never tried to convince Frisk to kill everyone and erase the timeline, she wouldn’t have realized how happy everyone would have been.  
It was just like when Asriel was still himself. They were happy too.  
The seventeen year old spirit let out an exhausted sigh before stepping aside from the window. She felt empty. Since Frisk is happy with her family, what if there’s a possibility that she may not want or need her around anymore?  
“..I’m gonna go and hand this to Monster Kid. I’ll be back soon, mom,” Frisk says with a gentle wave, exiting the front door with two plates of pie in hand and on her forearm. Once she passed the door, she quickly took hold of the other pie on her forearm, walking into the direction of the mountain that went by the name of Mount. Ebott.  
Chara watched as Frisk was making way towards the mountain, so she quickly flew over to her, keeping a steady pace as they made their way. She looked to the shorter girl with an eyebrow raised, “Frisk, MK isn’t here. What’re you doing?”  
As they went up the hill, Frisk, with a gentle smile, stared down the hole before she went through her inventory, replacing the two pies with a shovel.   
And before Chara could question again, Frisk and the shovel jumped down the hole.  
As Frisk collected herself, she stood and picked up the shovel, walking over to the bed of buttercups. Chara’s eyes widened softly before she quickly phased in front of Frisk, waving her hands out in front of her, “Oi, oi, oi-” The girl walked past. Chara’s crimson eyes glanced back in pure fear. “What are you trying to do?!”  
“Remember that promise I made to you? Four years ago?” She positioned the shovel down into the earth before pushing her heel onto the back of it’s head to push the tool down further, she began to dig. Chara gave Frisk the most _confused_ look she could possibly muster. “Where I said I would help you?”  
Chara began to think back. She had mostly forgotten of their conversation from four years ago, but when Chara caught glimpse of a brown wooden casket, oh boy did she shake. “W-wait,” she called, phasing onto the ground in front of the casket, “getting rid of my body won’t really get rid of _me_ , Friskybits!” She began to laugh nervously, waving her hand to the shovel. “Besiiiiiides, my body just may be decayed at this point! I've been in the ground for like, TWO YEARS!” Frisk only eyed Chara for a brief moment before continuing to dig around the casket.  
“I wasn't… Trying to get rid of your body…” Frisk says between breaths, wiping her forehead. “Honestly, I wanted to spend more time with you, but as _you_ and not a _spirit_.” As she cleared the dirt away from the casket, she let out a relieved sigh before rolling up her sleeves and going through her inventory once more to replace her shovel with a crowbar. “Your body couldn't have decayed. The underground is full of magic, so it kept your body nice and _wearable_.” She squats, sticking the crowbar between the bottom and its lid, prying it open with all her might.   
Chara was confused. She could spend enough time with her if needed be as a spirit. Why out of all times did Frisk choose _now_ to dig up a dead body?   
Once Frisk took the lid of the casket off, she tossed the drawbar aside and sat down on the ground, taking in a deep breath. “The first step in helping you would be doing this.” She and Chara exchange looks - Crimson eyes to maroon. “What I wanted to do,” she returns to her inventory, putting the crowbar back with a sigh.

_ “..was to return your body back to you.” _


	3. Two

"M-my body?.." Chara asks as she slowly walks around the spot that was previously dug. She stares at her resting body as Frisk nodded. "But... I don't even have a SOUL, I can't just go into my body, even if I wanted to!"

Frisk sighed and scratched her head a bit. "Didn't think about that. But do you think you could still give it a try? Even if you don't have a SOUL?" She pleads and frowns. Chara groaned knowing that Frisk would be upset until she did it. Not to mention it's Frisk's birthday. So Chara shrugs.

"Fine."

Frisk smiles and pats the casket for her to enter it. Chara groaned before squatting and looking down at the body. She looks to Frisk with a doubtful glare. "Please? For me?" Frisk asked again to her. Chara once again groaned and hops into her body. Frisk stared down as she waited patiently for something to happen.

Chara's eyes opened as she sat up. "Ugh. Told you it wouldn't work. I don't have a SOUL, so I can't stay in my body." Frisk opened her eyes for a second in shock before closing them and giggling. Chara turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "What're you laughing about?"

Frisk pointed down to the casket. "See for yourself." She giggled again.

Chara looked down only to see that she wasn't there. She looked over herself, touching and pulling at her skin and hair to see if it's really her. And holy shit it really was. "Frisk... I'm in my body again!" She nearly shouted in joy, getting up and quickly going over to hug her quickly.

Frisk was taken aback by the hug but returned it nonetheless. "Heh, I'm guessing you have a bit of your SOUL then, huh?" She says as Chara blushed a bit and pulled away from the hug. Frisk had gone back into her inventory, pulling out the two pies once again. "Also, I wanted to celebrate my birthday with you. Is that okay?" She handed her the pie with a smile. Chara looked at it before taking the pie, whispering a thank you.

After awhile of eating and chatting, Frisk stood up with her empty plate. It was getting late and she already told Toriel she'd be home after giving said pie to Monster Kid. Which she still needs to do. But they probably came after she left so. Chara saw her get up, which made her stand as well. "H-hey," Chara called as she held her plate to her chest. "W-where would I go? Since I'm sort of alive again?... I doubt mom would want me back after what I did to her son.." Frisk walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Chara looked at Frisk with sadness in her eyes. Frisk gave a smile. "Well, I'll soften the news to mom. I'll see what her reaction to you being alive would be before anything, okay?" she nods and leaves the Underground. Upon leaving, Chara was still iffy about Toriel. She didn't know if she would still accept Chara as her child like she did before. But after all she's done, who would? So far, only Frisk forgives her. But even still, the guilt still stands and she feels her sins crawling on her back.

Frisk looks to the older human they were near her home. She quickly hugs her and holds her close. "Frisk... I'm scared.." she says to Frisk, returning the hug back.

The younger one pats her back. "Come on." She pointed to the house and Chara stiffened a bit before nodding and continued to walk with the other one. Frisk left the older child outside the door for a moment as she went inside. "Hey, mom?" she calls out, looking for Toriel. The goat woman poked her head from the kitchen.

"Yes, my child?" She questions, patting her paws together with a smile. Frisk hesitated for a moment before poking her fingers together. "What's the problem, Frisk?" Toriel asks, Sans and Undyne poking their heads from the corner of the kitchen to see what was going on.

"You.. you know how I told you I was going to see Monster Kid and give them the pie, right?" she asks, looking up at her goat mother. Toriel nodded.

"They came by a while ago. They were pretty upset you weren't here." She explains. "But, what about them Frisk?" She asks her once more. Frisk laughed nervously before continuing.

She paused. "Mom.. do you remember Chara?"

This took Toriel back. Of course, she remembers her, but for her child to bring up the deceased child was shocking to her. But, it does make her a bit upset to think about her. "Y-yes I do, my child."

Frisk smiled to herself. "W-well. I um... You see..." Frisk stuttered before taking a deep breath. "In another timeline, I went genocide. I killed you, Papyrus, Undyne and almost even Sans. But I couldn't do it. During this time.." Frisk looked at the door. "I met Chara. She was only a spirit, though. And when I couldn't bring myself to kill Sans, I RESET everything. I even SAVED Chara, and did everything over again.." Frisk felt bad speaking about all of this in front of Toriel, but it had to come out sometime. Toriel only had the look of shock on her face, but quickly straightened it. "That pie I had. I went to give it to her. Along with her body. As of right now.." Frisk opened the door for Chara.

 

"Hi... Mom.."


	4. Three

Toriel's eyes widened. Right before her was the first fallen human; Chara. The goat lady held a paw to her mouth in shock. Not only had her child spoke of killing her and the others, but the fact that her first human child is standing before her. She was quiet. Chara frowned and looked down.

"It's nice to see you again mom.. I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused for you and dad... I.. I'm sorry about Asriel.." She apologizes, stuffing her hands into her pants pockets. Chara avoided eye contact with Toriel, having sensed that she would be upset with her having to do with Asriel's death. And that she's here and not him. But instead of what she thought, she received a warm embrace.

Toriel hugged her.

Within the hug, Chara sniffled before hugging the goat lady back. "Don't apologize, my child... It's okay." She reassures, patting her head gently. "Yes, I am still mourning the death of my son, and forgiveness isn't easy... But seeing you here and alive gives me hope that maybe I'll see my son alive again." Toriel's voice cracks a bit in the thought of it. Then she feels Chara pull away from the hug. She rubbed at her eyes, wiping away any tears that were there.

Frisk saw this and tapped her fingers together, soon leaving the area to let them have their moment. Sans and Undyne watches as she goes over to Flowey and picks him up. "Frisk-- What--" The flower clears his throat before continuing. "...What are you doing, Frisk? What's the matter with you? Where's Chara--" She ignores the flower, going to Alphys and pulling her away from everyone.

"Alphys.." Frisk chokes out, holding the flower who's pot simply said 'Frisk's best friend' on it. "You remember the prince, right?" she asks her this and Alphys hesitated before answering.

"Y-yeah."

Frisk holds up the flower, and Flowey became agitated. "Put me down, Frisk." He demanded as Frisk hugged him once again.

"This -- Flowey -- is the prince. This is Asriel." She tells her in the most straightforward way she could. Alphys couldn't seem to see that the demonic flower that Frisk brought to school for show and tell years ago that claims that the world they live in is either kill or be killed, but she tried to picture it. "When I went to your lab, there were many logs about the amalgamates and a couple about the prince dying. You mentioned flowers and his dust. Well, it fell on this flower in particular." she explains, now having the information sink into Alphys' brain. She still couldn't believe it to completely honest.

She tapped her fingers together as she looked down. "W-well, if that is him.. What do you want me to do about it?.." Frisk's face stiffened as she looked at the flower. "I just can't... I don't think I can just bring him back... Maybe splitting them into two different beings would work -- maybe -- but I'm not positive on that." She saw Frisk get happy about the subject.

"So you mean if it could work, Asriel would be here as well as Flowey?" She asks in a happy tone. "That's perfect! That means I still get to have my best friend!" Frisk cheers, hugging the flower tightly. Flowey groaned and used his leaves to try and push the human away from him. It's bad enough Frisk marked him to be her best friend after letting the Underworld wander into the surface. But, it's the least he could do for SAVING them all.

Alphys held her hands out to Frisk to get her attention. "I said maybe! I'm not certain it would work!" She explains again, seeing nothing change Frisk's attitude about the whole problem. This made her sigh. She takes the plant from Frisk, earning a hiss from Flowey. "Fine, I'll try it! But I doubt it'll work.." She turned to leave the child before pausing. Alphys looks back to Frisk for a second. "Frisk.. um.. Is.. Is it true?"

Frisk tilted her head in confusion. "Is what true?" she asks her. Alphys bit her lip.

"Did you.. really kill us in a previous timeline?" She asks a bit quieter. It was loud enough for Frisk to hear, though.

It was also enough to make Frisk guilty.

 

"Y-yeah.." she scratched at her shoulder as she responded. "I was.. given the option by Flowey and mom... He said that the only way to survive in the Underground is to kill. Mom said that I should spare those I come across. I wanted to listen to her, but I guess... I just didn't." It was difficult for the child to explain herself properly, but she tried her best. "I realized at the end it was wrong. Chara had taken over me during my seventh kill. I didn't want to continue at all. But when I fought Sans... I couldn't bring myself to kill him. So I RESET."

Alphys nods before taking the swearing flower away, telling Undyne that she's going to the lab and would probably be home late. Frisk stood in the middle of the room for a brief second, soon enough going upstairs. A loud slam could be heard, and it made Papyrus, Sans, Toriel and even Chara jump. "Frisk?.."

Toriel looks to Chara and places a hand on her shoulder. "Go and talk to her. You might be able to get through to her better than I could if you've been with her longer than I."


	5. Four

Chara looked to the stairs and nodded to the goat lady. She walked over to the stairs before going up to Frisk's room. She has Asriel's old room, and the haunting memories came into her head. Chara shook the thoughts from her head before knocking on the door lightly. "Hey.. Frisk?.. You okay? ...can I come in?" It was quiet on the inside. She hadn't gotten an answer. "Frisk?.."

It was still silent, until a small sob could be heard. "G-go away.. I only make everything worse.." The voice cracked as Chara heard her sniffle. "I don't want to make anyone upset because of the choice I made before.. At least mom is happy that you're here.."

Chara tried to open the door, but to no avail. Frisk must have locked the door after she slammed the door shut. Chara frowned. "You didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who corrupted you, so what you're feeling, I should feel that guilt." She says this to make her feel better, but it did nothing. "Frisk, just open the door."

"No, you just don't get it!" Frisk cries out to the door, Chara's grip on the doors handle tightening. "You might have corrupted my SOUL, making me kill everyone, but they didn't see you when I fought them. They saw me. I'm the one who used that knife and murdered them. They didn't see you.." she paused for a bit. "..mom wants to see her son again. Asriel.. By him being Flowey, I asked Alphys if she could maybe.. Bring him back. She might be able to, but she's not sure. She thinks she could split them into two beings and have Flowey still be here with us." Frisk says, rubbing at her eyes. "Before taking my friend, Alphys asked me if killing them in another timeline were true. I could see the sadness in her eyes. I even saw her fear." She added on, Chara looking at the door in silence. "She's scared of me.. The others might be too.. Even mom."

Chara sighed. "That.. That's not true, Frisk." She tapped her finger on the handle and held it again. "No one's afraid of you. Mom isn't for sure. But.. you did blurt out about it today of all days, so it'll take everyone awhile to understand. But you RESET the timeline, so it's okay." It was silent. Shuffling from the inside of the room could be heard. "Will you open the door for me? Please?"

Click.

The door opened to a tear-stained Frisk, rubbing at her eyes to rid herself of the tears. She looked to Chara as she sniffled a bit. "Are you.. are you sure?" She asks quietly, leaning against the wall trimming a bit. Chara nods and scratches at her neck. "They just need time to let it sink in right?" Frisk questions, Chara nodding once again, muttering a soft 'yeah'.

Frisk nods and sighs, ridding herself the rest of her tears. Chara patted her on her shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up about it. I should be the one apologizing Frisk." She says calmly and soon putting her hands into her pockets. Frisk nods again.

And she does one thing Chara wasn't ready for.

She hugged her.

Chara was taken aback by the hug, blushing a little because of it. Even so, Chara returns the hug to make the younger one feel better. "Thanks Chara.." she mutters before pulling herself away. Frisk's eyes were open this time. They were a pretty shade of maroon, darker than Chara's. "Sorry for locking you out.. I mean, I'm guessing we would be sharing a room now since you're alive and all.."

Chara was so caught up in her eyes she hadn't even realized what the younger one had said. She snapped out of it, laughing nervously and nodding. "O-oh. Yeah. Right. It's alright. You just needed some time to yourself. It's understandable." She says with a small smile. Frisk giggles a bit, moving out of the way and grabbing the older girl's arm. She pulls her into her room. "What're you-"

"Since there isn't technically another bed.. you'll just have to sleep in mine until we buy you one. It's big enough for us both to sleep in, so it should be okay. Right?" Frisk asks, tilting her head to the side. Once again, Chara was lost in the younger one's eyes.

'Her eyes...' Chara thought. 'They're.. Similar to mine..' Frisk hesitantly looked around the room, feeling a bit uncomfortable, soon closing them again.

"Uh.. Chara?" Frisk calls out, patting Chara's face gently, sparking her attention back to the child. She frowns since she closed her eyes. "You heard me, right?"

"Uh. No?" Chara says casually, planting herself on the bed. "You said something?"

"Yes, about us sharing beds until we get you your own. That would be okay, yeah?" Frisk repeats, sitting down next to the older one. She nods. "Alright, cool.." Frisk leans a bit on the other, causing Chara to blush again.

Chara looks at the child. "You sleepy?" She ask her, patting her shoulder a bit. Frisk nods. "But.. it's not even dark out yet. And it's still your birthday.. Don't you want to go downstairs and eat more pie?" Chara's gaze went from her to the door, soon back to her as Frisk cuddled her a bit. "Guess not."

Chara holds the other and lays her down, soon following after. Frisk cuddles up to her more, before gently kissing her cheek. This makes Chara blush even more. "Thanks again, Chara.."

"For wha-"

Before getting the chance to ask, The child had already fallen asleep. Chara chuckled a bit to herself, nuzzling the other and drifting off to sleep as well.

On another note, Toriel had went upstairs to check on the children. She wanted to see if they were okay, if Frisk was okay, mainly. She also wanted to know if she should put the pie away but also if the two would want some more. But seeing the door open, the goat lady looks in, seeing them both asleep. She smiles and closes the door quietly, taking that to mind that yes she should put the leftover pie in the refrigerator and let the children rest. They both had a long day, including herself. But she couldn't rest just yet. "Good night, my children. I hope you both sleep well.."


	6. Five

The morning came quickly. The Dreemurr household was completely quiet. Sans and Papyrus were awake, just barely. Sans was lying in his bed, staring at his ceiling as Papyrus walked in. "Brother! I'm making spaghetti for breakfast! Wake the children and get them ready for school!" The taller skeleton cheers, Sans looking in his direction.

He turns in his bed, closing his eyes. "Why don't you do it? You're the one who's up walking around." Papyrus groans and stomps over to his bed, bending his knees, and soon enough hopping and sitting down onto the smaller skeleton a bit roughly. A groan escaped Sans' mouth, one eye closed in pain. He looked to his brother in aggravation. "Kay, bro, time to get off."

Papyrus laughed. "Nyeh heh heh! Not until you wake up the children!" The giggly little brother looked to the older brother and poked him. "Toriel and I had been the ones to awake Frisk from their slumber, while you sat around and done absolutely nothing!" Sans glared at his brother. "And! If you want Toriel to like you, you should try to help her out more!" He points out, earning a sigh from Sans. He gets up and helps the other out of bed. "Now come on! Maybe you should wake Toriel up as well, since you're waking Frisk and Chara."

Sans groaned, walking out of his room to first see the kids. He goes into his jacket.

He pulls out a Temmie.

The short skeleton covers Temmie's mouth to keep her quiet. He needs her to wake them, not give him a headache. And so, Sans opens the door, drops Temmie in, shuts it quickly. He walks away, hearing a bunch of crashing and banging coming from Frisk and Chara's room. Next he goes to awake the queen.

Within Frisk and Chara's room, the happy Temmie had attacked Chara, leaving her on the ground knocked out. "tEM WILL TAke boUNCEY HOOman for 100g!!" She says to Frisk, who walked over, picking up Temmie and gently tossing her out of their room. And suddenly a strong stench found it's way up the teen's nose, looking directly to Chara's body.

She cringed. "Chara! Wake up! You smell like the dead! That's gross!" Frisk shouts, grabbing her legs and kicking the bedroom door open, dragging Chara to the bathroom.

"Well sorry that I died and my body was laid in a wooden casket in the dirt for many years." Chara groaned out, not caring that she was being dragged. It didn't bother her at all. Then again. "What're you talking about?! You slept with me! Not to mention you cuddling me a heck of a lot!" She screeches, her eyes morphing from normal white and red to black and red as she looked at the child.

"Your arms weren't raised, first off." Frisk pointed out, reaching the bathroom. She drops Chara's legs, making a loud thud. It felt weird to her, having a stinging sensation from her heels to her ankles. She sat up and watched as Frisk opened the bathroom door, only to begin dragging the older child again. "Remove your clothes and give them to me. Then go shower or something." And with that said, Frisk left the room. Chara didn't even hesitate to remove her clothing. She did stink. It wasn't okay. Maybe instead of what happened last night, Chara should have stayed awake just so she could have showered. But Frisk looked too cute to just leave alone in bed by herself- what.

Chara fumbled with the belt on her pants. Did she just forget how to unbuckle her belt? Oh great.

Frisk reentered the bathroom, not phased by the half naked Chara. Unlike Chara, she blushed deeply. "YOU DIDN'T KNOCK, IDIOT!" She shrieks, Frisk going to pick up the clothing and dropping a wash cloth on the sink for her to use. She dropped two. What? Chara stared at the two wash cloths and saw Frisk come in once again. She had two pairs of clothes. One of them looked.. really familiar. Were those Asriel's? "Frisk what're you doing- what's with the extra clothing? I only need one wash cloth by the way-" She tightened her grip onto her belt buckle as she saw Frisk undress. The teen looked her way.

She smiles. "You shower. I'll just.. Wash up at the sink. We shouldn't waste time though. We have school." She threw her shirt into the basket in the hallway, grabbing her cloth and turning on the faucet, getting the rag wet. She takes a glance at Chara who didn't seem to stop staring at the younger one. "Forgot how to unbuckle these things, huh?" She chuckles, walking over and helping. Chara blushed a little in embarrassment, Frisk finishing unbuckling her belt and pulling it off of her. "Now strip. I don't wanna have to burn my nose off because of your awful stench." The child laughs, Chara's eyes glance to the bathtub and the shower head. She walks over and turns it on, making sure it wasn't too warm, too cold, or too hot. It was perfect.

"Hush up." Chara muttered, making sure her eyes weren't making contact with her body as she removed her pants and underwear. "And why do I have to go to school. Technically I already graduated."

Frisk laughed as the older one hopped into the shower and closed the curtain. Worst mistake. She forgot the cloth. "Well, like you said, you've been dead for awhile. But even if you're seventeen, you haven't gotten your diploma. So you're stuck with me as a sophomore." She eyes the cloth on the sink, seeing Chara gaze at it through the curtain. "I see you forgot something-"

"Just hand it over god damn it."


	7. Six

After cleansing themselves, Frisk and Chara came downstairs, invited by the smell of spaghetti. Well, Frisk anyway. Chara ran directly to the fridge. "Ah! Morning, children! I, the Great Papyrus, has made spaghetti for today's breakfast!" Papyrus says happily, Frisk sitting at the table as she awaited the food. Chara came back with a chocolate bar stuffed in her mouth. "You don't want any spaghetti, Chara?" Papyrus questioned. Chara quickly shook her head no, grabbing a jacket and the backpack with her name stuck on.

"Chara! Come on, eat with me!" Frisk whined, trying to grab the older child and pull her over. A plate of spaghetti was placed in front of her as well as a fork. Frisk happily ate.

Chara nibbles on her chocolate bar. She looks to Frisk, who had an eye open, looking at her. She could read her stare. So, Chara dragged her feet to the table and sat next to her. "I don't want any spaghetti though." She mutters, eating another bite of her Hershey bar. "Where's mom?" She ask, looking around.

"Hah, my apologies!" Toriel pulled down her dress and patted it down, coming down the stairs. She wore her glasses and an ID card around her neck. It said "teacher". Chara stared. "We're all going to be late if we don't hurry! Chara, I see you have the backpack I bought you last night?" She questions, her paws pushed together as she smiles.

She nods. "Yeah. It wasn't hard to miss. My bag had a huge sticker with my name on it." She says, holding her backpack up. "And where do you work at mom? I mean, you seem in a hurry as well." She says, pointing her chocolate at her. Toriel raised an eyebrow before laughing to herself.

"That's right! I haven't told you, have I?" She asks, earning a confused stare from Chara. Frisk giggles. "I'm a teacher at the school you both attend to! Asgore's also a teacher there as well. So you might see him in one of your classes." She sighs, opening the door and stepping out. "Come now, children! We can't be late!" She sees Sans come downstairs glaring at Papyrus, and Papyrus glaring back at him. "And you two; I better come home to a clean house. No bones or trash, glass or any of my books on the floor. Got it?"

Frisk and Chara follow Toriel to the door, Frisk still finishing up her spaghetti. Chara looks back to the skeleton brothers, her eyes going black and red quickly as she smiles. "Y-yes ma'am!" Papyrus salutes, Sans nods, glaring at the child. Chara laughs and walks out with Frisk, Toriel shutting the door behind them.

Upon walking, Chara looks to Frisk and Toriel, then straight ahead. "..what's the name of the school?" She asks, Frisk looking to them and Toriel smiling. She claps her paws together.

"Ebott High!" She cheers, pointing to the far away building, marked with 'EHS' on the top. Chara held her bag close as she stared. "And just so you know, your first hour is with me. Frisk is there too."

"And when you get your schedule, hopefully we'll be in most of the same classes!" Frisk says happily, hugging the older one's arm. She blushed and nods.

"Now Frisk." Toriel starts, patting the smaller one's head. "I have her schedule. It's the perks of being a principal and a teacher. You both have the same classes, but fifth hour you both are separated. Chara, you're with me again that hour." She says, going through her bag to pull out a slip of paper. She hands it to Chara.

The seventeen-year-old looked it over. Oh great. Science with Alphys, Math with Asgore, singing with Mettaton. English and journalism is with Toriel.

They all made it to the school on time, the children going to their class and taking their seat. Chara and Frisk weren't next to each other at this time, because of the seating arrangements Toriel had set in the second week of school. Frisk was surrounded by humans who didn't seem to like her very much. They tossed paper wads at her, threw her stuff off of her desk, and even shoved the child off of her own chair a couple times. Chara stared. She stood up, going over to help the younger one back into her seat after a few times. She stayed next to her, standing and all.

"Who's she?"

"Might be another ambassador for the monsters."

"Is she Frisk's friend? That must suck for her."

Chara ignored the comments, patting and roughing up Frisk's hair just a bit.

A shriek from the hallway was heard, following behind it was sobs. It was Toriel. "M-my.. Is that really you?.."

After awhile, the students stared at the door. She came in, wiping her tears away as she smiles. Chara and Frisk exchange looks and Chara, who most definitely was confused, looked to her goat mother.

"Class, we have a new student.. Come in, dear." Toriel says, motioning the person in. Alphys came first and held her hand to the one outside. She looked to the class.

"U-um.. Hi, students.. Uh.. You all must know that, um, Toriel is the queen, right? Haha, well.. Um... I want you all to uh.. Be nice to this guy, okay..? It took me awhile to uh.. Get him here.." Alphys reached a hand over and grabbed a white furred paw and pulled him in.

"Howdy!"

Chara couldn't believe her eyes. She walked over, quickly pulling the boy into an embrace. He nearly dropped the flower pot in his arm, staring down at the child before him. He hugged her back.

"I-I'm sorry.. Two students, actually.. 

Asriel and Chara.."


	8. Seven

"Long time no see, huh Chara?" Asriel says, patting her back. Chara stayed close to the goat boy, hugging him tightly. She didn't want to let go. "It's good to see you too, Frisk. Oh um.. You think you can take Flowey?"

The flower stared around the room. He saw the children stare at him and he felt a bit uneasy. "STOP STARING AT ME!" He screeches, Frisk hurrying over to take the flower pot and going to her desk. "..Frisk, I feel weird. And why am I here. I'm not allowed to come with you to school." Frisk laughed to herself, earning a gentle pat on his petals.

"It's okay. You just went through some stuff." Frisk explains, hugging him tightly.

"Frisk's best friend's a flower?"

"That's pretty sad. That shows she has no friends."

"Why hasn't the anti-monster cult ended her already?"

Flowey heard the whispers from the students. He turned his head to face them. They look at him and laugh, only causing the flower to scare them with a face to make them shut up. "dON't talk aboUT MY FRIEND." He growls out.

Toriel had rearranged the seats just a bit. She moved Frisk to the front and sat Chara next to her. She then sat Asriel next to Chara, knowing she didn't want to leave his side. "Asshole.." she mutters, holding the goat boy close again. "I'm sorry.."

Asriel laughed a bit, patting her back once again. "Don't worry! It's fine! Besides, that was, what, seven years ago? It's in the past, buddy!" He says with a smile, looking to Frisk for help. "Right?"

She nods.

Toriel clapped her paws together as she smiles. Both of her children had come back. She was extremely happy, even to where she wanted to bake a pie. But, she couldn't for she was in school and had to teach. "Ahem.. Class. We have to begin our lessons for today." And with that, she began writing on the board.

The day went by fast, and almost ended with Chara getting suspended.

Frisk had continued getting bullied, and Flowey's help didn't do much but make matters worse. Chara had ran into Frisk crying in the bathroom in the corner, holding the flowerpot tightly. This triggered the anger within Chara, causing her to find the culprits and nearly punch the shit out of them. Until Asriel stopped her, that is.

The younger one had been quite quiet the entirety of the day, even once she came home. And since Chara had been a spirit and saw this before, thinking it was just the anti-monster cult behind her sadness, she now knew it was the students at school. She went to Toriel's room and put her ear to the door to see if anyone else was there. Nothing. But she heard scribbling though. Chara opened the door a little, looking in and saying quietly, "Mom? Can we talk?"

The goat lady looked to Chara before waving her hand in. Chara walked in and shut the door quietly and sat on her bed. "What is it, Chara? Is something the matter?"

"Why hasn't anyone talked about what happened today?" She asks her, a stern look on her face as Toriel raised an eyebrow.

She closed her book and placed her pencil on top, setting it aside. "What do you mean, child?" She asks, Chara letting out a low groan. "Did something hap-"

"Yes!" Chara emphasizes, pointing at the door. "Frisk had been bullied all day today. Haven't you seen this at all?" She questions, crossing her arms. "She would have told you right? But.. before I came back, I always thought the anti-monsters had something to do with it.." she scratches her shoulder as Toriel stiffened a bit, thinking about it. "You do know this only happened because she's the ambassador, right?"

Toriel frowns a bit, pulling her legs up onto her bed and crossing them. She let out a sigh. "Frisk hasn't told me anything about this. Nothing at all.. So it happened today you say? Do you know who exactly?" She asks, pulling out her notepad and her pencils. Chara stared at her. 

"I DON'T KNOW THEIR NAMES I JUST GOT THERE TODAY MOM." She shrieks, making Toriel laugh. "But.. I can describe them, if that'll help?" Chara says tapping her fingers together.

After awhile of describing, Toriel only made out a couple people from her. She made note, put it in her bag, and put it away for tomorrow. 

Asriel stood in front of the door to his old room. Once Chara exited Toriel's room, she saw the goat boy and walked up to him. He placed his paw to the door. "Do you.. think Frisk is okay?" He asked her, turning to the child. Chara shrugged before purposely bumping into him. This caused Asriel to stumble to the side and Chara to pull out a bobby pin. She knows no sort of boundaries when it came to privacy. "Chara don't-"

Too late. The bobby pin was stuck in and moved around, soon enough getting a click to show that the door was unlocked. "Bingo." Chara says slyly. She opens the door a little, Asriel and Chara listening closely to the conversation Flowey and Frisk were having.

"You know, you're going to have to tell her soon." They could tell it was Flowey's voice.

"Yeah.. but how could I? It was hard enough just to watch her stick up for me at school. How do I just tell her that for four long years... I..." Frisk's voice went quiet. Chara and Asriel exchange looks. "What do I do, Flowey?" 

A groan was heard. "Well for starters," He starts, looking to the door, seeing it was cracked a little. "Maybe show her. Like, now. Right friggin' now, Frisk."

Asriel opened the door all the way just to stare at the flower. Chara clung onto the goat boy, looking around like nothing just happened. "Show her what, Flowey? What exactly does Chara need to see?" He glared. The flower smiled.

"Oh, you know..." He looked to Frisk who shook her head in refusal. No way did she want Flowey to blurt that out with Chara in the room. "..You'll see soon enough."


	9. Eight

Asriel stared at the flower once again. The flower stared back at the goat boy. This was getting them nowhere. Frisk blushed a bit as she placed Flowey on her nightstand. It was a bit.. awkward as the four of them stood in the room. No one said anything. It was just constant staring.

Chara decided to break the silence by going over to sit by Frisk. She hugs her tightly. "Hey, you okay?" she asks, trying to change the subject. It was already weird as it was, and Asriel and Flowey weren't making matters better by continuing to stare at each other. They made the room feel tight and small. At this point, it made Chara feel uncomfortable. "OKAY, YOU TWO."

Frisk shrugged. She then turned to look at Chara with a serious expression. "How long were you two at the door?" She questioned, making Chara stiffen up and look around quickly. "Chara?"

"U-uh." Was Chara's only response. What exactly was she supposed to do? Lie? Hasn't she done enough of that before? It was time to tell the truth. No more hiding anything. If this makes Frisk happy, or even close, then it's worth it. "W-well, we.. didn't hear much. You mentioned my name and about the past four years. We didn't catch much after that since you got quiet." She explains, looking up to Frisk. "And Flowey said something about telling me soon. What did you want to tell me?.."

Flowey looked to Frisk with his _friendly_ smile. Frisk looked to him and sighed. "Uh... I'll tell ya later, kay!" She says with a smile. Chara shrugged it off but still didn't let go of the younger one. "B-but, I'm fine. It's nothing I haven't handled for the past four years, Chara!" Frisk says quickly as Asriel, Flowey, and Chara looks to her with a doubtful expression. "My... DETERMINATION is what.. keeps me going at school. I have the feeling that maybe everyone could be friends and not care that I'm the stupid ambassador."

Asriel walked over and sat on the opposite side of Frisk. He placed a paw on her shoulder. "Being the ambassador isn't stupid, Frisk." He says with a smile. "But, even so, no one should hate you. You SAVED us all, don't you know that? You even brought me back, with the help of Alphys that is." Frisk looked to Asriel as she returned the smile. "So ignore them. They're not important. But you are important to us monsters-"

" **HAVE I HEARD CORRECTLY?! IS MY SON TRULY ALIVE?!** "

Asgore's booming voice was heard as the four look to the door. Asriel stood, seeing that it was his cue to go and greet his father. Frisk and Chara also look at each other. Asgore wasn't at school at all today. They had a substitute. Asriel left the room to the three of them. Flowey looked to Frisk once more before smiling again. "Hey, ASRIEL! TAKE ME WITH WITH YOU!" The goat boy sighs, returning to the room to pick up the flower. They left the room, leaving Chara and Frisk alone.

The fifteen-year-old bit her lip, knowing that Flowey expected her to at least tell Chara her feelings by the time they came back. Frisk didn't know exactly how she could since Chara had been the first girl she adopted these feelings to. How would she come out about it? It's at least been four years and she truly knows how she feels about Chara, so it should be easy right?

Nope.

The child tapped their fingertips together as Chara looked at her. "You okay?" She asks. Frisk shrugged their shoulders, making it seem to Chara that she's been putting up a face to hide the pain she was in this entire time. The older one stood up before pounding their fist into their palm. "Frisk, I swear, if they're still messin' with you, suspend me from school, expel me, I don't care! They're hurting you, and I can't just stand there and do nothin' to help!" She turned from the child, going to the door and opening it more as she exited. Frisk got up quickly to go after her.

"Chara, wait a minute! That's not the reason!" Frisk shouts, grabbing Chara's shoulder to stop her. It did nothing. "Listen to me, I'm used to it! Even.. if it doesn't look like it... I am! But that's not the reason!"

"Then what is the reason, Frisk?!" Chara exclaims, pulling herself away from Frisk as she made it to the front door. Asgore, Flowey, and Asriel were there, exchanging looks with each other. "I witnessed them talk about you, physically hurt you, and you tell me you're used to it? So tell me, Frisk. What is the reason? Why're you so upset? Tell m-"

Frisk grabbed Chara by the collar, pulling her close and kissed her. It was passionate. Whatever anger that ran through Chara had been washed away because of this. Was it because of shock? Probably. The kiss was nice and calm. It meant something. The child pulled away from the small kiss, blushing deeply. "..I like you. A lot. More than just siblings." She looked down, tapping the heel of her foot to the ground a couple times. "I wanted to tell you before that I did. I had many chances... When I SAVED you, when we RESET, the time I gave you your body.." She held herself close, not making any sort of eye contact. "I've fallen for you, okay Chara? I've wanted to say it for the longest and now I did. But what's the point... I probably made matters worse."

Frisk hadn't looked up yet. If she did, Chara would have been embarrassed. Why? She was as red as an apple. Literally. She tried to put together words to say something but the kiss and suddenly telling her her feelings, god that stopped her. "W-wait a s-sec-" Chara reached over to the child to hug her tightly. Frisk was taken aback by the sudden hug. "I.. If that was the problem all this time... Did you.. th-think I was going to reject you?.."

Frisk was still for a moment. Their shoulders shook before she nodded. Flowey looked to Asriel with a smile. "See. Told you. This is what I was talking about. Nothing bad."

"Yeah but-" Asriel was interrupted by his father, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him away from the scene. "Wait a second- dad wait!"

Asgore pats his shoulder. "Leave them be. At least give the two some privacy, son."

"Well, it's not privacy if they're out in the open _Ass-gore_." Flowey joked, earning a dark glare from the goat man.

Chara was silent. She didn't know what to do. It's not like she hadn't felt the same before. It was obvious, but Frisk hadn't noticed it at all. Not even now. She pulled herself away from the hug a little, lifting up Frisk's chin to make her look at her. Frisk was crying and Chara swiftly wiped away the tears that fell from her face. "There's nothing to cry about," she says with a smile, leaning in close. "'Cause I like you too. A lot." Frisk blushed a bit more as she looked up at her.

The child grabbed the older one by her collar once more and closed the gap between the two of them, both sharing a sweet kiss.

"What was that ruckus abou-"

The teenagers hadn't parted, but they started up the stairs to see Toriel. They quickly shove each other away. "M-mom! This isn't what it looks like!" Chara exclaims.

"Y-yeah! U-um.. Chara was upset, so I thought the only way to shut her up was to kiss her! Hehe.." Frisk added. "It worked!"

Toriel examined the two before shrugging it off and walking back to her room to finish making phone calls and checking assignments. The two teenagers were in the clear. But who knows how long they could keep this up for.

 


	10. Nine

It's only been a couple of weeks.

Chara and Frisk's newly found relationship hadn't sprung far, besides the hugging and the secret kisses. Even besides that, the two hadn't known what they were together.

It was Spring Break. Frisk snuggled up next to Chara, giving her the idea to watch a horror movie. Frisk wasn't much of a fan, but she wanted to try it out. See how far that goes. "Hey, Chara?" The younger one asked, looking up to the other. Chara let out a grunt in response. "We should watch _Annabel_ \--"

"No," Chara says quickly, interrupting the younger one. "If we're going to watch a horror movie, we're watching either the _Saw_ series, _Halloween_ , or maybe even _Friday the Thirteenth_ if not _Nightmare on Elm Street_." She says, skimming through channels. " _Annabelle_ had to at least be the worst horror movie I've ever watched. It was dumb. A disgrace to all horror." Frisk opened her eyes to look at Chara, then reaching a hand up to Chara's chin to poke it.

"I'm not used to horror movies, remember?" Frisk replies, poking her again. "If you say it's stupid, maybe it's okay for me to watch? It'll probably help me get more used to the movies, and I could watch tons more with you." Frisk says, making Chara think more about it. "So can we? Pleeeease?"

Chara let out a sigh. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. It's stupid." She searches for the movie, seeing it available and free. She cringes. "Are you _sure_ you wanna watch this?" Frisk nods happily as she snuggles up more to Chara. She groans and presses the okay button to watch the selected movie.

There was a jump scares. Frisk clung to Chara a little a couple of times until she hopped into her lap. It was one scene where, at the door, there was a child. The child was far from the door. The woman shuts it, and the child runs up to it, turning into an adult and screaming. It scared Frisk. Chara watched it with a straight face as she sighed. "THIS IS NOT STUPID THIS IS HORRIFYING," Frisk shouts, holding onto Chara tightly.

Chara laughs. "If you watched the horror movies I've watched in the past, you'll think again about that. Believe me, it's all pretty dumb." Chara looks to the screen before looking back to see if Toriel were anywhere. Asgore, Asriel, and Flowey included. The coast was clear. "Hey, if you get scared again, tell me. I'll take your mind off of the screen for a moment."

The older one held the other closely as they both watched. Sadly enough, there wasn't many scary scenes left.

Scratch that.

Frisk had to look away from the screen at the end of the movie, cuddling close to Chara. Chara smirked and lifted up their chin so she could look at her. "Don't be scared Frisk. Remember, it's not real." Frisk frowns and looks to the side. Chara raises an eyebrow at her before situating the child to sit in her lap facing her. "I'll take your mind off of it okay?" She says in a whisper, leaning in to kiss Frisk.

Frisk responded to the kiss by returning it and wrapping her arms around Chara's neck.

The movie ended shortly after, but the two hadn't stopped. Frisk had already forgotten most of the horrifying scenes from _Annabelle_ , but to stop now? The two hardly ever get a chance to share a kiss like this. Toriel always finds her way to spend time with them both or tries to have family time with them and Asriel. But now? She's either sleeping or working on something for school once spring break's over. Asriel's with Asgore since the goat man wanted quality time with his son after seven years of him being dead. Flowey's stuck on the nightstand in Frisk, Asriel and Chara's room. He wanted to collect some sun. So without any sort of interruptions, this was their moment.

Chara pulled away from the kiss to tickle Frisk a little, earning a small giggle from the child. her laugh, her smile. It meant the world to Chara. She wouldn't trade them for anything in the world, not even to go to the park with Asriel just to wander. Frisk opened her eyes to look at Chara again as she giggled a bit more.

Chara couldn't help but stare at them. They were a pretty shade of maroon. She smiles, resting her head on Frisk's forehead. They look at each other, both smiling. "You know I love you, right?" She asks, a small blush appearing on Frisk's face. Frisk smiles and nods.

"You tell me every day," Frisk says with a small laugh, making Chara join in with her. "But, I love you too."

Chara kisses her quickly. "Then let's make it official." She grabs Frisk's hands and intertwines their fingers together, looking from their hands and back to Frisk. "Since we aren't technically a _thing_ , and we both love each other.." Chara gave a small grin. "Would you, Frisk, care to be my girlfriend?"

Frisk blushed deeply when she was asked. All this time, despite not knowing, she already thought they were a thing. She never had confirmation from Chara, nor had she asked before so it was unknown whether or not they were. But, now having been asked, she smiles again. "Hehe, yeah. Sure. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Chara."

That alone made Chara happy. She leaned in for another kiss and wasn't planning on breaking it anytime soon. Frisk happily returned it.

"Ahem."

Chara and Frisk stiffened a bit, and by Frisk seeing behind the older one, she saw who it was. She fell back and off of Chara's lap, falling to the floor as Chara quickly laid on the couch like nothing happened. "Uh... Sup mom?" Chara says, running a hand through her hair, acting cool.

"Huh." Toriel crossed her arms as she examined the two of them. "We're going to have a talk about this, just so you know."

A whine came from Frisk as Chara groaned. They were caught, and now explaining it to their mother would have to be the most difficult thing to do.


	11. Ten

Toriel motioned for the two of them to come upstairs with her. Chara stood and helped Frisk up from the floor as they both followed the goat lady.

Upon making it to Toriel's room, the three enter and Toriel closes the door behind them. This made Frisk jump a little from the sound of the door closing. Chara stared ahead with her hands in her pockets. Despite the cool facade Chara was pulling, she was horrified. "So, uh.. the weather's pretty nice out there, huh mom? Maybe we could-"

Toriel briefly interrupted the child by crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. "Don't pull the weather card on me, child." She says, eyeing the both of them. Chara sighed a bit. That backfired. Whoops. "I'd take it that when I caught you two before at the stairs three weeks ago, Chara wasn't upset and it was just a kiss?" She asks them with a serious tone in her voice. Frisk looked down and tapped the top of her foot to the floor and soon gently making small circles with it. Chara could see that she was afraid to speak about it, and so Chara took the initiative to do it.

"Actually mom," Chara starts, looking to her mother with a smile. "Have you ever considered that we're not _technically_ siblings? You might have adopted us, claimed us as your children, but from what I know, my birth mother is dea-" Frisk interrupts by stomping on Chara's foot, earning a small yelp from the teenager.

Toriel eyed them more. Chara fell onto Toriel's bed to see if her foot was okay. Frisk looked at Toriel before sighing. "Look. This is all my fault, okay? Chara was worried that I was still getting bullied by my peers, so she got upset and went to find them. It's only because I was quiet when she asked me if I were okay. But.. I've told Flowey this before and a couple of weeks ago that I liked someone. I've felt this way after meeting this person and spending time with them, but never knew how to confront them about it." Toriel's looks soften as the younger one speaks. "That someone, if you couldn't tell already, was Chara. You might see this as wrong, but she's right! We aren't biological siblings, so this is okay. Well, I think it is.. Either way, I can't explain how my heart works, mom! I just.. Know what it wants.."

"Are you quoting-"

"Not now Chara."

Small sniffles came from Toriel as she began to wipe at her eyes. "I-I'm sorry.. But.. That's so sweet.." She smiles and claps her hands together. "I didn't realize you both cared about each other so deeply.. It makes sense to why Chara told me about the children bullying you and asking for something to be done.." Toriel laughs a little as she thinks back. "Ah well.. I can't be mad at you then.. I guess when I was growing up, I felt the same about Asgore. I mean, he wasn't my brother, but I did care deeply about him when we were kids up until we got married.." She stayed in thought for a bit, then looking back to the children. Chara seemed to be looking to Frisk with a smile as the younger one did the same back to her. "Although, if you do care deeply about each other.." She came to her bed and sat down, pulling Frisk over to sit by her and Chara. She pulled them close and hugged them. "I'm okay with this. But, no lovemaking until marriage."

A groan came from Chara as she blushed deeply. Frisk blushed a little. "Mooooom. We won't, don't worry!" Chara exclaimed, removing herself from the hug. "And I wouldn't do so unless Frisk is okay with it.." She says, looking down as Frisk's blush had gotten brighter.

After awhile of talking, and Toriel's strong words on the two to not have sex until, or whenever, they had gotten married, Frisk making sex jokes and Chara blushing, she excused them. Frisk had walked past their room and opened the door a little more, still seeing Flowey sunbathing. "Hey Flowey, still catching the sun?" They enter the room to Flowey in sunglasses, staring at them both.

" **Who the hell said you could come in? Neither of you knocked**." Chara looked from the side of Frisk, giving the flower a _heartwarming_ smile. "I... mean... Howdy! It's good to see you both once again! How's the relationship going? You two seem very happy! Hehehe.."

Chara nods and wraps her arms around Frisk happily. "Very. Mom seems okay with us being together. She just doesn't want for us to you kno-"

"She doesn't want us to have sex 'till we're hitched." Frisk says, nodding. Chara stares at Frisk in shock at how she were able to say it so bluntly. "What? It's true! Well, she said 'lovemaking' but it's the same thing. She makes it out like we're kids."

Chara chuckled before nuzzling her. "But you _are_ a kid, Frisk." She says with a smirk. The child pouts. "You are!"

"Even so, _you're_ the one dating a kid." Flowey chuckles at Frisk's answer, Chara blushing a bit at the thought. "I'm just two years younger than you Chara! It's fine! I'm not that much of a child."

Chara chuckles, grabbing Frisk's hands and intertwining them with hers. "And, I love this kid. So I see no problem with it."

"Well this kid loves you too, Chara." Frisk says with a happy smile, stealing a quick peck from the older one. Flowey groaned in aggravation. The two turned to the flower as he fixed his shades and turned back to the window.

"I don't want to have to see you two sucking face, kay. Do that elsewhere. Not here." Chara let go of Frisk, walking over, leaning into the table with a smirk. "W-what are you..?"

Chara's smirk turns into a grin. "Have you thought that this is our room and you're the one occupying it along with the both of us? So if we want to kiss or hug, you're gonna have to deal with it."

Flowey was quiet after that. He turned back to the window with a sigh. He glanced at Chara from the corner of his eyes before saying quietly, "Fine. Do what you want. But I'm not leaving this spot. The sun's nice and warm and makes my roots feel better."


	12. Eleven

"Charaaa."

"..What."

"Chara, get uuuup."

"Goat boy I swear to go-"

"We've ran out of chocolate bars and cookies."

Chara sprung out of bed, leaving Frisk alone as she slept peacefully. Chara turned to Asriel, completely shocked. "What do you mean we're out? Mom stocked up on chocolate yesterday! And the cookies too!" Asriel shrugged. "Oh man oh man- **_FRISK GET UP WE'RE GOING TO THE STORE_**."

Frisk cuddled up in bed as she held her pillow. This one obviously didn't seem like she was going to wake up any time soon. The older one turned to Flowey who, in natural terms, stared down at Frisk. "She's not gonna wake up-"

"Oh yes she is. God damn it, Frisk wake up!" The older one poked at the younger one's back and waist, not getting a response besides the soft breathing. "It's an emergencyyyy! Get uuuuppp!" Chara came up with an idea. They turned to Asriel, who automatically caught on and shook his head, then to Flowey who nodded.

They tickled her.

This couldn't keep Frisk asleep, for she held in her laughter. It didn't last long, due to Chara knowing her ticklish spots, and making the child laugh loudly. "Okay okay, I'm up!" The child sat up with her pillow still in hand, scratching at her head. "What's the problem?"

Asriel raised his paw midway and opened his mouth to say something, but Chara interrupted him. "We've ran out of chocolate! And cookies! **WE GOTTA GO TO THE STORE NOW**." Frisk laughed, leaning on the wall while hugging her pillow. "What's so funny?.."

Frisk held onto her pillow as she opened up her left eye to look at Chara. She smiles. "You mean the chocolate bars and cookies _you_ ate for the entire day yesterday?" Chara stiffened. Is that what happened? Chara ate them all? Asriel and Flowey look at each other and the goat boy tried to hold in a laugh, but the both of them burst out into laughter. "But, we can go to the store to buy some more, then get you your own chocolate and possible cookies." Frisk adds on, looking to Asriel and Flowey then back to Chara.

Asriel cleared his throat, picking up the flowerpot and holding him. "Then let's go."

"But I don't want to-"

"Flowey, we're going." Asriel ends the conversation by placing the flowerpot back onto the window sill, going to grab a jacket. "While we're at it, maybe Chara and I could get some new clothes too? I don't think I can keep going with borrowing some of dad's clothing." He laughs out, grabbing Chara and Frisk's jackets as well. "Oh, do you think there might be sweaters? Golly, I wonder if I can find my old sweater there! Chara, we could match again!" Asriel adds, tossing them their jackets and picking up Flowey again.

Chara laughs, catching her jacket and putting it on. "Yeah. And I don't mind sharing clothes with Frisk. But it'll be better to have something in my size. And I would love to have my favorite sweater again oh my god we gotta go." The child grabbed Frisk and Asriel's hands and dragged them out of the room.

Frisk decided to write a note and place it on the fridge stating that the four of them will be out of the house for a while for clothes and food. Maybe to even hang out a bit more with each other as well. The younger one hadn't mentioned a time frame of when they would all return home, but they did write 'soon'. With that, they left.

Frisk took hold of the flower as Asriel and Chara goofed around with each other, Asriel nudging them and Chara hopping onto his back for a piggy-back ride. The older human child would mention the fun times she had with the goat boy, occasionally apologizing for the troubles she caused as well. Asriel would reassure her it's fine and that the past was in the past.

The flowerpot had also been given back to Asriel as Frisk hopped onto Chara's back, pointing forward to the grocery store nearby. Chara imitated a horse and neighed, 'galloping' onward.

Upon entering the store, the four come across Papyrus in the spaghetti aisle. He had a buggy full of spaghetti. "Pap, what's with all of the spaghetti? We have a ton at home-" Frisk says, pointing behind her in reference to Toriel's home before being rudely interrupted by the bubbly and excited skeleton.

"That's right! But! I don't want us to run low any time soon! So I'm stocking up on more since I do cook spaghetti a lot!" He explains. This made Frisk and the others think. They all turn to look at each other. "What are you four doing out at this time?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

Chara knows the best way to have him leave is to lie. And Chara was the best at lying. "Mom sent us to do some errands. We ran out of snacks at home and Asriel and I need new clothes as well, so we're gonna head to the mall once we're out of here." She says with a smile, only for Papyrus to give one back. "So, you continue on with your shopping and we'll continue with ours," the child grabs Asriel and Frisk's arms and pulls them along. "see ya, Pap."

The kids went ahead. Frisk was lucky enough to grab a basket for the many chocolate bars Chara might stock up on, and for the cookies as well. And let's just say that Chara took three cash-in rows of Hershey bars and the entire section of everyone's favorite chocolate chip cookies. The girl wasn't playing around.

Once at check-out, Frisk was getting stares by the customers and the cashiers, all knowing who she was. She stayed close to Chara, hiding her face so she wouldn't have to see everyone else. Asriel and Flowey threw glares back at the humans. Flowey gave a very friendly smile while Asriel's eyes changed from a regular baby blue colour to monochrome. That kept everyone from staring for a minimum amount of time. At least they handled it before Chara did though. All she did was pay for the snacks, took Frisk by the hand and walked out of the store, the goat and the flower following behind silently. "Frisk, remember. If I've protected you from the anti-monster douchebags, I'll gladly handle these shitheads too. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Chara says as a knife fell from her sleeve, quickly catching it and holding it up. "Just because I'm 'alive' doesn't mean I still can't do what I did when I was dead. I still don't have a SOUL." Frisk nods quietly as she hung her head low, soon pulling her hood over her head.


	13. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The four make way to the mall. To Chara, Asriel, and Flowey, Frisk was still upset about what happened at the grocery store. She hadn't spoken to anyone or even looked up from the ground. Chara frowns and looks to Frisk, wrapping an arm around her and soon enough putting her onto her own back. "C'mon, Frisk. We already figured out that humans are complete assholes. Don't let them get to you." She smiles and looks up to Frisk who had tears streaming down her face. "Where's that smile you always give me? Do I have to tickle it out of you?" She jokes, Frisk laughing a little and wiping away her tears. Frisk snuggled up on Chara's back and rested there.

Asriel patted Frisk's back. "We could go home if you want? Buying clothes can wait another day. I mean we have a whole week off for Pete's sake, so we could choose another day to go-"

"..no," Frisk mutters, sadly interrupting Asriel. "I want to spend time with you guys outside of the house. Just us four.. I don't want mom or Sans or Papyrus or even Asgore around right now. I just want us to be together. Having fun, ya know?" The small child says this quietly as they step onto the mall's sidewalk. Frisk tries to remove herself from Chara's back but Chara held on. "I can walk... Put me down.."

Chara shook her head. "Not a chance. After what happened last time, you might just run off. I'm not letting you go." She says in a protective tone, making Frisk smile a bit. "I'll put you down when I feel tired. How about that?" Frisk frowns but nods nonetheless. Afterward, they all go through the doors.

Asriel checks his pockets. "Hey, Chara? How much did we spend at the store?" He pulls out a good $400 from his pocket as he asked.

Chara thought about it as she dug into her shirt pocket to pull out the receipt. "Uh. About $60. The Hershey bars were pretty cheap considering they were what, $1.25 each? It's just that the cookies were pretty expensive. Um.. $4.20 per pack." She replies, placing the receipt back into her pocket. She then eyes the bag in her hand. "I'm just gonna eat _one_ Hershey bar. Just _one_. Asriel, take the bag from me after I take one, okay?" The goat boy nods and puts the money back into his pocket, seeing the child grabbing her bar of chocolate and soon giving the bag to him, opening it and placing it in her mouth as she continued forth.

Chara's arms got tired after awhile, so she put Frisk down and let her walk. But the older one did lock arms with her as she smiled at the younger child. Asriel and Flowey had their faces against glass windows as they saw things they liked. Flowey, for one, saw a red flowerpot. It only costs ten bucks. He looked to Asriel with pleading eyes, which worked. It followed with Asriel buying a couple pairs of green yellow striped sweaters for him and Chara, and a couple pairs of purple and magenta striped sweaters for Frisk, resembling the one he first met Frisk in. Even before buying them he had to be sure they fit them all, so the three went into a few changing rooms. Flowey stayed behind as he relaxed in his new flowerpot.

Asriel figured out that the ones he picked out for himself were the right sizes. Chara's was a bit too small and Frisk's was a bit too big. He apologized quickly and went to find the right sizes.

Frisk sat down on the bench in her changing stall, staring at the hangers and the clothing scattered on the floor. A couple tags here and there as well. She then looked to the mirror. The child looked over herself.

Tan skin, dark brown hair, maroon pupils. She was small, and not to mention she was also in her underwear.

Frisk sighs. "Frisk, the hero of the Underground.." She opened her hand to show the MERCY option floating on top, "...and Frisk, the incompetent bastard who unleashed monsters onto the Surface.." She opened her other hand to see the FIGHT option floating on top. "..loved by all monsters, but hated and wished dead by her own kind." Frisk shuts her hands and balls them into a fist, the buttons both disappearing only to be replaced by a RESET option in front of her. She sighs.

"Hey, Frisk?" Chara's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "I think I found your size. We found mine. Open the door so I can give-" Chara gently pushes the door unaware that it was unlocked, dropping Frisk's sweater on the ground. Her blood-red pupils landed on the RESET option. "F-Frisk... What're you doing?..." The older one quickly shuts the door and locks it, grabbing Frisk's hands. "You're not.. Thinking of RESETTING, are you?.." Frisk was quiet. She looked down and her bangs covered her face.

A light laugh came from her. "My own kind hates me just because I freed the monsters, Chara. They want the monsters back underground or dead. They want me _dead_ , Chara.." The child sighs once again as Chara frowns at her. "Maybe I should have finished off Sans... Killed Asgore, and just went home. No one would have known that I've fallen down the mountain."

"No, Frisk." Chara rests her head on Frisk's lap. "If you continued... You wouldn't have gone home. I would have taken your SOUL." Frisk looked to Chara and soon the RESET button vanished. The older one looked up at the child. Her eyes widened.

Frisk brought out her SOUL, handing it to Chara. "Well... That would mean I wouldn't have to leave your side, dummy!.." She gave a saddened smile, taking Chara's hands and opening them, placing her SOUL in her hands. "And... You don't have a SOUL either. So I'll give you mine."

"Frisk no-"

"What would be the use?" Frisk interrupts, her maroon eyes looking at Chara's blood-red ones. "You see what happens at school. You saw what the anti-monsters have done to me, or even tried. They won't stop until I'm gone or the monsters are out." Frisk then gives a smile. "Just take it. Maybe you'll feel a lot more than you do now."

Chara stares down at Frisk's SOUL, then back at her. She sighs. "You idiot.." She runs a finger down it, earning a small whimper from Frisk. "I'm not taking your SOUL, understand me?" Chara's finger continues to rub against the SOUL in her hand, collecting juicy fluids. "If I take it, it would make me feel lonely. You wouldn't be here to make sure I wouldn't kill anyone, or make me smile. Hell, I wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for you."

Frisk blushed deeply at the actions Chara was making with her SOUL in hand. She bites her lip. "C-Chara.."

"I've told you I love you, right? A lot, if I'm correct. And what do I get in return? You wanting to RESET, or even now, giving me this just to end all of your pain." She holds it up, soon enough bringing it to her lips and licking the top of it gently, a whine coming from Frisk as she continues to bite her lip, drawing a bit of blood. "Frisk, I'm going to protect you, you understand? Don't be scared, I'll make sure no one will hurt you. I'll make sure no one talks about you or even threatens your life. You gave me your MERCY, and this is the way I'm going to repay you." She licks Frisk's SOUL once again. The smaller one begins to feel weak from her arms to her torso, and all the way down.

The human paused, seeing what she was doing and quickly stops. She blushes deeply and gives the SOUL back to Frisk, bowing her head apologetically. Chara brings out a knife and picks up the sweater from the floor, putting it on the rack behind the door. Frisk looks to Chara worriedly as she calls out her name. "Chara?... Wait a minute- Chara!" Chara quickly leaves the stall, leaving Frisk alone in curiosity. What did Chara do? Is she okay? Did her actions reflect upon Chara? Is she upset with her? But one thing Frisk couldn't seem to grasp was simple.

"What... Did Chara do to me?.."


	14. Thirteen

After purchasing the clothing and the flowerpot, even additional things for each other such as a friendship necklace Frisk bought for her and Asriel, video games for Chara, the four even took a picture with each other. Asriel made sure that the flower didn't make a face that would probably mess up the picture and scare off the poor monster who offered to take it. They all went home.

Chara walked up ahead with her hands in her pockets. Her hood was up and didn't show any sign of speaking anytime soon. Frisk frowned a little and Asriel turned to her. "Do you know what's wrong with her? Chara isn't normally this quiet, especially around us.." He looked ahead only to see the seventeen-year-old child kick a couple pebbles. "Did something happen?"

Frisk didn't know if she should explain the previous event to the goat boy, thinking it should be personal. "Hey, Asriel? I have a question for you."

The goat smiled. "Sure, what is it?"

The fifteen-year-old tapped her fingertips together. "Um.. What is it called.. If someone were to, I dunno.. Come in contact with your SOUL?" The goat looked at the child in a questioning manner. "Like.. Uh.. Touching it.. It makes the other person feel weird.." She sighs. "I don't know how to explain it.."

Asriel raised an eyebrow at the child. "Soul touching?" He questioned her, only receiving a more confused look. "It's intimate from what I've heard. It's never been done to me, so I would have never known to be sure." He laughs out. Frisk gives an 'oh', staring ahead.

Flowey groaned. "It's basically another form of sex, Frisk." He says bluntly to the child, already grasping the hint from Asriel before. "Can we just go home now?"

"Flowey, shut up," Asriel says in a low tone.

"Make me," Flowey says in a more distorted voice, looking to Asriel with a smile.

The four make it home, Toriel was downstairs just now reading the note as Sans sat at the table eating at the leftover spaghetti Papyrus cooked last night. They all entered the door and Chara was the first to go upstairs. Frisk, Asriel, and Flowey stayed behind as Frisk took the snacks and began putting them away, stealing a Hershey bar from the bag. "Oh, so you did go to get more snacks.." Toriel murmurs, walking over a recycling bin and placing the paper inside. "Well, I'm glad you came home safe. Do you realize how late it is?.." Frisk turned to the clock on the wall that read 1:30 AM. They were out that late?

Asriel frowns and held Flowey up so he wouldn't drop him and crack his newly purchased pot. "Ah, sorry mom. We initially meant to come home before 12:30, but the walk from the mall back home took a while longer. At least we had a bonding experience though!" He laughs as Sans looks over to the three with his shit-eating grin. "We've run into Papyrus at the grocery store too."

Sans let out a sigh. "Was he buying a  _skele-ton_  of spaghetti?" He asked with a pun. Toriel giggled as Frisk nodded.

"Yeah, he was. The entire buggy was full of-"

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS COME HOME WITH SEVEN BAGS FULL OF SPAGHETTI! FRISK, ASRIEL, SOMEONE, HELP ME WITH THESE!" The taller skeleton shouts from the other side of the door. Asriel hands Frisk the flower as he goes to the door, opening it revealing the skeleton with bags all over his form. "Ah, thank you! I had the feeling my bones weren't going to be able to hold up these bags! Can you take the ones from my neck and my arm please?" Asriel stared at the skeleton in complete shock at how he was able to have the bags all over him. To be honest, it worried the poor goat.

Sans chuckled. "You've goat this, Asriel." Another pun from the lazy skeleton, score.

Asriel looked back before taking the bags from Papyrus' neck. He had two on it. "Why don't you help, lazybones." He then reached for the ones on his arm. There were three there. "Why'd you buy so much spaghetti, Pap-"

"I thought I told you at the grocery store?" Papyrus questions. "So we don't run out from me continuously preparing spaghetti all the time!"

Toriel laughed before walking over to the top cupboards, opening them all. Sans' pupils disappear in shock, Frisk walked over and nearly dropped Flowey onto the floor. "We have a lot as it is Papyrus. We don't need anymore. We'll tell you when we get to at least ten cans of spaghetti and when my cupboards aren't full." The taller skeleton sighs in defeat, still bringing the spaghetti over and placing the bags over to the wall and sitting them on the floor. Asriel followed behind and did the same.

Frisk started up the stairs, for one, to get away from Sans and his ridiculous puns; two, to put Flowey away and maybe mark him with 'Frisk's best friend' again on the pot; and finally to check and see if Chara was okay. The child didn't think giving Chara her SOUL to give up on everything would end in result to Soul Touching. It felt weird, yes, but it felt nice? The words to find for this were incredibly hard. So she left it alone. She came to the bedroom door which was open slightly, only for Frisk to see Chara laying in bed covered with multiple blankets in the form of a burrito. The child realized that she was upset by what happened at the mall, so Frisk gave an apologetic smile and entered. "Chaaara." The teenager sings, walking over and placing Flowey on the window sill. He didn't mind. It was nice. He could just stare at the human pricks who walk past the house each time, knowing that they know this is where Frisk lives. "I.. brought you a chocolate bar! I thought maybe you'd want it.." The only response given to the child was a small groan as she curled up. "C'mon, Chara! You can't resist it!" That did absolutely nothing. Chara didn't even bother to look at her. Frisk sighs and brings herself to sit down at the edge of the bed with the candy bar in her hands. She looks down. "Look.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought about resetting. I was tired of having my life threatened and being bullied a lot at school." Chara was still silent and the younger one bit her lip for a moment. "And.. that wasn't weird at all either."

Chara stiffened up a little at that. She turned to look at Frisk. Now the child wasn't making any sort of eye contact with her. "..what do you me-"

"I mean it didn't hurt me. It didn't.. it just felt weird by it being the first time it's happened to me." Frisk mutters out, playing with the chocolate in her hands. "It's soul touching, right?" She questions the older girl behind her, hearing light shuffling. "I don't want you to blame yourself for what I caused, okay? I won't lie.. it felt.." Frisk's voice gets quiet, making Chara get up and get a little closer to her. She couldn't hear the rest of what she was going to say.

"'It felt'? What did it feel like to you, Frisk?" The seventeen-year-old says, laying her head on Frisk's shoulder as her blood-red eyes looked at her.

Frisk blushed deeply, not wanting to repeat herself once again. "U-um..." Chara raised an eyebrow at the child before leaning back. "I-it.. felt.." The younger one debated with herself. What should she say? It felt good, yeah, but if she were to say that to Chara now, how would she react? By doing it again? And thinking back to what Flowey said before, Chara didn't ask her if she was okay with doing such a thing. Chara told Toriel that they would only do it if Frisk was okay with it.

Pause.

Frisk thought more about it. Despite hanging with a couple friends from school, those friends always spoke about soul touching or their personal lives with their significant other. She would feel a little left out, not knowing what it would be like to do such things, so the child wondered a lot. Even before she and Chara had gotten together, she wondered what it would feel like. Frisk wanted to ask Toriel, but bringing up such a conversation so suddenly would be very awkward for her and the goat lady. So for awhile, the child had kept her feelings low on it. She wanted something like that to happen to her. But with her okay on it. "Hm?" Chara asks, bringing the covers up onto her form as she awaited the answer to come from the smaller one.

She just came out with it. "..good." Frisk was blushing badly at her answer. "It.. felt good.. B-but you promised that you weren't going to do anything like that without my permission!" She shouted a little, earning a smirk from Chara.

"I never made a promise. I did, however, say I wouldn't do anything to you unless you're okay and you're comfortable with me doing it. I would ask you. But.. I guess I forgot about it for a second when we were at the mall. You did scare me a little with the RESET option." Chara says while snuggling up to the covers. Frisk looked at her apologetically. "Now don't do that. It's nothing to apologize for. Remember, I'll take care of those who's hurting you. I've done it before as a spirit so I could repay you for your MERCY, and I'm still trying to repay you for that. So please, don't look at me like that." Chara then opened up the cover a bit to let the child snuggle up to her. Frisk happily took up the offer, climbing over only to start snuggling up to the older child. She nearly forgot about the chocolate bar she had and quickly handed it to Chara, who didn't hesitate to take the bar from her. The teenager looked at Frisk, who looked pretty comfortable lying on her, and swiftly reached into their pocket to grab something.

A necklace.

Sort of similar to what they had, but it wasn't a locket. It was in the shape of a heart but engraved with the words 'I love you' on the back. Chara wanted to have their names engraved on the front but it would have cost more. But buying an already engraved necklace was better than nothing. Hell, Frisk bought her video games for her Playstation Vita and her 3DS, Chara bought this after the mishap. The older child removed the necklace from its packaging and slyly placed it around Frisk's neck. Frisk hadn't noticed until a soft click was heard. After everything that happened, she was afraid the Anti-monsters had shown up or something. "There." Chara's voice was soft as this was said. Frisk placed a hand where the cold sensation was to reveal the said item. All she felt was the heart. She smiled and Chara made a motion with her index finger. "Turn it over," Frisk questioned it, but nonetheless did as told, seeing the engraved words. It made her blush a bit.

"T-thanks.." Frisk looked to Chara before stealing a kiss from her. "I love you too."


	15. Fourteen

Toriel and Sans were out to eat at Grillby's. Papyrus decided to hang out with Mettaton. Asriel and Flowey were in the living room playing Mortal Kombat. "Flowey!" The goat boy shouts, beginning to button mash on the controller. "Stop cheating! You're just using Baraka's swords and not actually fighting! Let alone not letting me hit you!"

Flowey laughs. " _ **Weakling! You can't even handle my blades! Eat metal, princey!**_ " His voice got a little distorted as he smiled, continuing to hit Asriel's character in-game. Sadly the flower won and Asriel let out a loud groan. "I win!"

The two were loud. Loud enough for Frisk and Chara to hear all the way upstairs. The two were resting in Chara's bed; Frisk laid in Chara's lap while Chara played on her 3DS. She played Pokémon X. It was pretty obvious that the child was getting a little pissed off too. "I can't find a fuckin' shiny." She would mutter, a small giggle coming from Frisk.

"You can't seem to ever find one," Frisk says softly, opening her eyes to look up at Chara. All the older one did was sigh. "Stay determined. I bet you'll find one soon." Frisk's words of encouragement made Chara smile, and of course, continue searching. Another shout from the two boys downstairs made the younger one sit up and shut her eyes. It also made Chara shut her DS. "What're they even playing?"

"Mortal Kombat," Chara says in the most straightforward way. "I can tell by the names 'Baraka' and 'Kitana' and a bunch more. If anything, it seems pretty intense." She shrugs and leans against the wall. "We should play one day," Chara adds as Frisk looks to her. "Just so I can kick your ass."

Frisk held in her laughter a little as she covered her mouth. "You would win regardless. I'm not the best when it comes to gaming. I own a 3DS and I hardly ever use it! The controls are difficult. And playing on the PlayStation 4 downstairs would be a lot more difficult for me too." Chara chocked on a laugh. "What-"

It couldn't be held in any longer. "You're a noob, Frisk. I swear-" she laughs out, earning a small frown from the child. She looks at her and stops for a second. "Not that it's a bad thing! It's just that it's pretty funny that you lived around a bunch of gamers - Sans, Flowey, maybe a bit of Papyrus - then you have me and Asriel, so it's hard to believe that you can't game like us." Chara reaches over and wraps an arm around her. "I guess I could teach you a couple things."

Frisk leaned against the older one. "Not just a couple. A lot."

Chara chuckles a bit before scooting off of the bed and taking Frisk's hands, standing her up. "Well, why not start off small. Let's go to an arcade. I'll grab the guys and we'll g-"

"But I wanna go with you. Just  _you_." Frisk says softly to the other. It was enough to let Chara forget about the boys. She took the younger one downstairs. They didn't need a jacket for it was nice outside, so they ditched them upstairs. The boys looked at the two children as Asriel opened up his mouth to say something.

"Where're you go-"

"We'll be home later!" Chara interrupts, opening the door.

"See ya!" Frisk adds, exiting, the door shutting behind them.

Both children walked silently. Frisk was a bit uneasy, so she hopped on Chara's back. The oldest was taken aback by her action and quickly held onto her so she wouldn't fall. "What's with that all of a sudden?" Chara asks with a laugh. "If you wanted a ride, you could have asked."

Frisk rested her head on her shoulder as they walked. "Ehh, it's too much work. Besides, just going ahead and jumping on is a lot easier."

"I know what _else_ you could jump on."

"Chara, no."

"You know me so well." The oldest laughs out, continuing onward.

They would get stares by humans, but they would only stare towards Frisk. Yeah, occasionally at Chara, but they don't remember her breaking the barrier and setting all of the monsters free to roam the surface. No no, they remember  _Frisk_ doing so, not Chara. The child tried her best to not look at the humans, digging her face into Chara's back. That made the oldest quicken her pace to the arcade. It wasn't too far away now.

"Hey, punks!" The two heard Undyne. It made Chara stop and Frisk look over. She was the first to actually do something. She waved. "What're you two doin' out? Where's the prince?" The fish asks, stuffing her hand into her pockets.

Chara groans, Frisk hopping off and clapping her hands together. "Asriel's back at home playing video games with Flowey. We would have let him tag along with us, buuuut..." The girl stops mid-sentence. "We didn't want to bother him?" She says in the form of a question, making Undyne eye her suspiciously.

Chara crossed her arms. "We wanted to hang out. Is that a crime?" She asks. "Even so, why should we explain what we're doing out? We just wanted to have some fun." The oldest child complains while the fish laughs.

"Oh come on, red-eyes. You know why. I have to protect you guys from  _them_  so it's mandatory to know. I wouldn't want for anyone to get hurt. Not the prince, not Frisk, and certainly not you." Undyne explains with a grin. "I'm not gonna follow ya."

Frisk looked to Chara for a second before looking back to Undyne. "We're.. Going to the arcade." She says softly. "That's okay, isn't it?"

"You mean that old arcade down the street? Oh sure. Not like anyone goes there a lot."

"Not that one," Chara says in a low grumble. "The newer one that opened up. I wanted to take Frisk so I could maybe teach her a few things on how to game." Frisk tapped her fingertips together and looked down. "Oh, by the way, is Alphys home?"

Undyne raised an eyebrow at the question before nodding. "Uh.. Yeah. Why?"

Chara grabs Frisk and pulls her close to put her in a headlock. "Maybe we could all watch anime later on? Like, tonight, if we could." Chara looked to Frisk with a grin. "That would be fine, wouldn't it?" The younger one smiles and nods in response. Undyne had to think about it.

"Well," she starts, scratching her head, "it depends on if she isn't busy. Frisk, you have my number, don't you?" The fish lady asks, seeing Frisk pull out her phone to look through her contacts. She nods. "Alright. I'll call you if she's not busy." Undyne leaves the two while flashing a grin.

" _Have fun, you two!_ "

Frisk took that as an okay to hop back onto Chara's back, having them both continue forth.

They made it to the arcade. Wasn't many humans there. It was mainly monsters. Frisk could have sworn she saw Burgerpants playing Packman. What is he doing here? Wouldn't Mettaton kill him if he weren't at work right now? Eh, its best to keep quiet and not say anything. She would hate to have him get into trouble. Chara dragged the child to one of her favorite games yet; Space Intruders. To Frisk, the game seemed easy for her to play, until Chara pressed start and her opinion changed drastically. This isn't what the side cover art made the game look like. This is extremely different and difficult in Frisk's opinion. Chara laughed at her reaction. The oldest one shown Frisk what do and played a couple levels before letting her try, which she declined. Chara insisted, and by a couple tries, it actually worked. "Now.. just move the joystick. It controls the little plane-like character there. Press that button to shoot. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." Frisk did as she was told with the instructions Chara was giving but ended up dying anyway. Chara explained again in an easier way, but the child still died. "Huh.. This is going to take longer than I thought..."

Obviously the two stayed in the arcade. Papyrus and Mettaton had came in some time and played a couple games with the two, mainly the racing games. One game that Frisk was good at, actually. "UGH! Darling, I demand a rematch!" The robot declared, laughter coming from Chara and Papyrus. The two were going to play alongside them, but Mettaton asked if it could only be him and Frisk. "You're going down, sweetheart.~" Mettaton growled at the child, sliding in a coin to start the game.

"If you say so, Ton-Ton." Frisk giggled out, causing Mettaton to squeal from the nickname.

The game started off normal. A half-naked female waving a sign saying "Round one" with the cars in front of her. Frisk chose a purple car, whilst Mettaton chose pink. "Get ready darling. It's time to show  _master class_!" This made Frisk laugh a little while pressing on the pedal. 

3..

2..

1..

The CPU characters were off, following behind a couple were Frisk, and last in place was, unfortunately, Mettaton. "Master class, huh Ton-Ton? Doesn't seem like master class when you're in last place." She got cocky. Mettaton growled and sped up. They were a couple cars behind Frisk. That is until the child got a power-up and went first place.

"GO FRISK!" Chara yells, cheering and encouraging the youngest one to win. Mettaton grew furious and muttered words under his breath as he kept on. "What is it, Metta? Can't handle losing to a kid?" 

Mettaton eventually was pushed all the way to last place again leaving Frisk in the lead.  
  


Long story short, Frisk won all three rounds and Mettaton walked away a grumbling mess following behind Papyrus who tried to comfort his friend. "Great job, Frisk!" Chara beamed, ruffling the girl's hair a bit. "Who would have thought that racing games were what you were good at?" She joked, earning a laugh from the child.

"Ehh," she starts, leaning back into the chair a little to stretch, "I didn't think I could do it. I mean.. I guess it was easier by it being an actual drivers wheel and gas pedal to use." Frisk says before standing up. "I feel bad. I think I made Mettaton upset-"

"Don't worry about him," Chara says bluntly. "He's being a sore loser. You'll see those kinds of guys when you're playing with and against them." She chuckles out. "If you want an example, Asriel." The older teen takes Frisk by the hand and drags her to another game that she could be good at; Street Fighter. "C'mon! Maybe we'll go against each other on this one!"

They stayed at the arcade for a couple more hours. Frisk had gotten a text from Undyne saying that they could come over to watch whatever anime they had. From what she added, seemed like Alphys went and bought some newer ones that wasn't just Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie. The two could say they enjoyed it, it's just that it's too cheesy. And kissy. And cute. "Huh.. Should we go?" Frisk asked, finishing up a combo attack to finish off Chara's character in-game. "Alphys is home.. So.."

Chara glanced over at Frisk and back to the game for a second. She smirked. Without removing her hands from the controls, Chara leaned over and kissed Frisk. It took her off guard, which caused her to press the buttons slowly and such. This caused Chara to beat Frisk in the game. "Hm, sure. Oh, well whadaya know? I beat you."

"Wha.." Frisk opened an eye and looked at Chara. "You kissed me! That's cheating!"

"Naaah. You enjoyed it though." Chara says calmly, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Don't lie to yourself."

"Ngh.." Frisk crossed her arms as a small blush formed on her cheeks. "You're lucky that I love you."

Chara laughs. "Uh-huh. Well, are we going to the lab, or what?" Chara asked sort of impatiently, making Frisk giggle and nod. "Then let's go!" Chara offered to give Frisk a ride on her back out of the arcade, which Frisk didn't decline. "Whadaya think we'll be watching?" Chara asked the younger one as her blood-red eyes glistened.

"Eh, who knows." She says with a shrug, clinging onto Chara. "Lets just hope it's not Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie again."

 


	16. Fifteen

The way to Alphys' lab was uh.. Scary. It might have been in a monster-loving human area, but going  _to_ the area, they had to go past all of the stares the monster-hating humans gave them. Did the children like it? Hell no. And Frisk could have sworn that they were being followed.

The two were hand in hand. It had gotten a little cold, so Frisk had gotten closer to Chara, who in fact was very warm. "Chaaaara, share your heat with me!"

Chara chuckled a little and pulled the girl close as they walked. Frisk began to feel the warmth hit her and it felt nice. "Better?" The oldest asked with a smile. Frisk nodded.

They made it to the lab. Yes, it was scary and Frisk clung onto Chara a couple times from the stares and the feeling that the two were being watched and/or followed, Undyne let them in and stared out ahead to see if anyone followed them. To Undyne, it didn't seem like anyone did. "Alright, punks!" The fish shouted, slamming the door shut with a grin. "We've got some new anime we could watch! Alphys already watched it, but she claimed that it was pretty good for all of us to watch together!" Chara looked to Frisk with an eyebrow raised as Frisk shrugged. "ALPHYS! WHERE'S THE DISC?!" She stormed off to find her fiance, leaving the children alone.

Chara let go of Frisk as she wandered around the new lab. She hadn't been here, nor followed Frisk when she came before when she was still just a ghost. So this building was entirely new to them. She's used to the one in Hotland. "It's a lot... bigger," She chokes out, Frisk following behind her. "You've been here a couple times. Do you know where everything is?"

Frisk giggled. "Nope. I just know a couple things." She pulls Chara to the newly furnished living room Alphys had installed a couple weeks ago. "This is new. And I only know where the rooms are." Frisk added as they walked farther into the living room area.

"Huh." Chara pulled away from Frisk's grasp as she plopped down onto the floor with her legs crossed. "Hey, uh Frisk? Since we're waiting for Undyne and Alphys," She turned back to look at Frisk who happened to be skimming through books on the bookshelf. She was listening though. "Do you.. remember... What your life was like  _before_ you fell?.." She questions, the child stiffening up. Did she remember?

"Uh.." The fifteen-year-old placed the book she had back onto the shelf in its correct area, knowing if one book were to be out of place Alphys would be upset. "Not much.. Why?"

Chara poked her fingers together. "..just wanted to know."

Frisk gave a soft smile before walking over and sitting beside her. "I guess.. If you want to know, I can tell you what I remember. RESETTING the world once already messed with my memories a little." Frisk laughs out, leaning against Chara a little. "I guess I could start off.. when this battle began.

" _It was just a stupid battle between villages. I was young so this was very.. hazy. I don't recall much. But I do remember the amounts of blood that was shed across the window. I was four years old._

_"I guess you could say it was to determine who's village was better or something. Not completely sure. I know my parents were out there though. Dad fought, mom tried to heal. They both didn't last long. I and a couple other kids were escorted out of the village to safety and to an orphanage. It wasn't bad. I just.. Didn't feel like I belong there. I so desperately wanted to see my mom and dad. See if they were alright. And I did._

_"I went to my village. The caretaker thought I was going out to play with the other children, but no. It was a couple days after, so I would have thought everything died off and everything went back to normal._

_"Oh, how I was wrong._

_"This is one memory I'm sure I'll never forget though; the number of bodies that lie dead on the ground. I was young so I didn't know. I thought they were tired and paint was thrown everywhere as a joke. I didn't bother them though. That was until I began seeing limbs in different areas other than being on a human body. They were.. just sprawled out. The owner's body could have been at least ten feet away and their leg was right in front of them. I felt uneasy. I called out to my parents but I got no response_.

_"The rest is just a blur, but I know I found them both dead, and my caretaker took me back to the orphanage. I stayed there up until I was eleven. Couldn't take it. I wanted to explore, see what else was out there than just being stuck in this stupid place. I left. I had to have been outside for a couple of days. Just walking and finding shelter, eating bits of food I stole from my caretaker. Next thing you know, I find the mountain. The one that's told no one comes back from. I decided to see what was down below and I found the flowerbed. I thought it was cute, so I leaned in closer._

_"Then boom. Fell in. Hit my head, but I was alright. I met different beings, and I was scared. So I attacked._

"Long story short, if I didn't like the orphanage I was in, I never would have never met you guys. Mom's the closest thing I have to an actual mother right now." Frisk concluded, biting her lip. "I probably made all of that really confusing.. But I really don't remember my life before I fell. Was I just an ordinary kid? Then a war broke out and lost my family." She hugged Chara. "I do know where they're buried though."

Chara looked down at Frisk, wrapping an arm around her as she pulled her close. "Ah, I see."

Frisk looked up with her eyes opened. "Tell me about what your life was like before you fell, Chara!" The seventeen-year-old blushed and scratched her head.

"W-well you see-"

"FOUND THE DISC! Sorry for keeping you punks waiting for so long!" Undyne says with a smirk before looking at the two. "Were you guys cold or somethin'? Damn. I'll get you two some covers." The fish lady exited the room once more, halting as she saw Alphys. Undyne gave the dino the disc and explained that she was getting some covers for the children.

Frisk laughs a little before cuddling closer to Chara. "I guess mom didn't tell them. In which I'm okay with." Chara gave a genuine smile before laughing too.

"Why's that?"

"Not everyone needs to know about us? Heck, it was hard to tell mom, but who knows. These guys would probably not be so shocked if it were to come out." Frisk explained. "It would be nice though. Sometimes we could have like double dates or something."

Alphys ran in quickly and said her hellos to the two, Undyne threw in the covers and threw herself on the couch laying down, making grabbing gestures to Alphys.

The dino quickly put in the disc. The anime was called 'Plastic Memories'. A cute anime. The children seemed to enjoy it, especially Frisk. Chara would occasionally look at the younger one, who was happily bundled up in the covers, with a smile. She knew this was a good idea. Something fun and relaxing.

Maybe once they get home, Chara could probably tell Frisk what she remembers from her life before falling.


	17. Sixteen

The four had stayed up watching the said anime. Frisk and Alphys held onto each other, hoping that two of the main characters at least hit it off after the information given in the second episode. Chara and Undyne left the room to enter the kitchen for some snacks. Chara just needed something with caffeine so they could stay awake. It was too dark out, too early, and they had yet to sleep. They already took note that they would definitely sleep for the entire day, later on, to catch up on their rest. Undyne glanced her way as Chara's eyes began to droop a bit. The struggle to stay awake was hard. The fish laughed. "Hold on, red-eyes. I'll find you somethin'."

"Yeah, please. I wanna.. Stay up.." Chara's voice softens as she leans on the wall with her arms crossed. "Anything with caffeine would be fine," She mutters, Undyne nodding and going into a small fridge filled up with drinks.

The fish pulled out one. "Monster?"

"What kind?"

"Uh.. It's blue."

"Hand it over." Chara had her hands positioned for the guard to toss the beverage. Maybe she should have thought twice about who was throwing it. Once Undyne 'tossed' the drink, it  _and_ Chara flew into another room. Looked like another lab. Or a library. Nope, it's a library. Books fell onto Chara's head one by one. "GAH!"

Undyne hurried over and helped the teen from the floor. She then fixes the books. "Fuck, I'm so sorry, kid!" Chara stands up and dusts herself off, picking up the.. non-dented container? "Hehe, you look awake now."

"I was thrown into a bookshelf. What do you think?" Chara opens up the drink and chugs it down. Undyne laughs and puts the last of the books away. She looks back. Had Frisk and Alphys not heard the racket? Oh wait, they're both in tears. Never mind. "I'm gonna head back in. You comin'?" She says, pointing the half-empty container back to the living room. Undyne shook her head. "Eh-"

The fish lady wraps an arm around her. "I actually wanted to take a walk. You know, have a chat." She gives her most famous grin, dragging Chara outside against her own will. Undyne opens the door, looking back to the living room. "Hey, babe! We'll be back later! Just wanna hang with red-eyes for a bit! We'll return in 20 minutes at the least!" She waited, small noises came from the room which sounded like whining, but Undyne guessed that she heard her. Therefore, the fish pushed Chara out of the door and shut it.

Chara nearly fell back but caught herself before she actually fell. "What the hell-"

"What's going on between you and the ambassador?" Undyne's goofiness seemed to fade, her face full of concern and seriousness. "You guys are clingy and huggy and too close. What happened after she brought you back from the dead?" She walked ahead, motioning her to follow with her hand. Chara stood in shock. Is that what's going on? She just wants to know, right? But.. how would she explain it? Frisk isn't here, and she surely told Toriel they loved each other with no hassle. Sort of. Chara began to walk slowly behind the adult, still a little quiet. "Well?"

The crimson eyed child sighed quietly before scratching her head. "I-it's nothin', Fish Lips. Just.. sibling love." Undyne glared back at the teen, a doubtful look plastered on her face.

"You expect me to believe that? I've heard the queen squeal when she saw you two close to each other, you two hang out a lot and get all googly-eyed with each other. You're just tellin' me that it's just  _sibling love_? Psh." Undyne snickered as she turned her body to face the younger child before her. "I might be old, but I sure as hell ain't  _that_  old, kid. I know what  _love_ is." She gave a grin when she saw Chara's blush. "Come on red-eyes. Tell me if it's true."

 

**. . .**

 

"..so you see, I've had a crush on her for the longest time!" Chara says as she and Undyne make it back to the lab again. "But I never knew how to confront Frisk about it.. When she gave me my body back, I truly knew that I've fallen for a human." Chara had grown silent for a bit, soon enough flashing a smile. "We go to school, Frisk gets bullied by these kids. When I was just a ghost, I thought it was just the Cult messing with them, so I went to handle it. But now being with them and seeing what actually happened, I don't regret hurting those guys, but it  _was_ a mistake. They did come to attack afterward and such but I handled it then. But," her voice grew quiet, a small blush coming across her cheeks as her smile grew a little. "That day was also going to be a mistake too. I confronted Frisk, asking if the kids were still messing with her. She never responded. I was ready to fucking _kill_ them! And once I got downstairs and opened the door-"

Undyne smiled, "She kissed you. I got that much from Toriel when she came by the lab squealing from excitement. Does anyone else know about this?" She asks with an eyebrow raised. Chara only shook her head in response.

"Well, Flowey knew already  _because_ of Frisk. She didn't know how to tell me to begin with either. Asriel knows because we kissed downstairs when he and dad were hanging out. And I guess dad too? I'm not so sure about him." Chara explains. 

It was silent. The two walked on further. Undyne reaches the door and punches in some digits to open it, and before she had the chance to put in the last number, the door opened. 

Frisk was in tears. Alphys looked worried. "What's going on-" Chara was interrupted by Frisk grabbing onto Chara and hugging her tightly, whispering in her ear before running off into the direction of their home.  Chara's smile faded. Undyne looked in Frisk's direction and back to Alphys in worry.

"What the hell hap-"

"The cult," Alphys said quietly.

Chara turned and ran after Frisk, not wanting her to be alone during this time. What the child said to her, it burned into the back of her head. " _Frisk- WAIT!_ "

" _ **They've broken into our home. Everything was destroyed... and a body was found. Chara... Asriel and Flowey were still there alone.**_ "

 


	18. Seventeen

Frisk ran. She didn't care if she were to fall from how fast she ran, she would pick herself back up and go forth.

She was a mess. Thinking that something could have happened to her friends, she would forever blame herself for it. Frisk kept on, tripping over her feet as she had gotten closer to her home. Police cars, ambulances - A whole crowd was there to see it all. Frisk stood in shock at the destruction of her home, slowly walking further onward. She cut through the crowd easily by how small she was. "No," There was police tape keeping everyone outside of the scene. Frisk didn't let that stop her. She crawled past it, walking into the house. She wishes she hadn't.

Blood was everywhere.

It was obvious that a fight was put out to survive, by the many bodies laid on the windows and on the side of the walls. Frisk could tell they were the Anti-Monsters. But the news reported only a _body_ was found. Where's Asriel? Where's Flowey? "Kid, you can't be in here right now-"

"Let me go."

"No, you have to leave-" The officer grabbed onto Frisk's shoulder until she shook him off.

"This is  _my_ home. My brother and my friend are somewhere here. I'm not leaving until I find them." Frisk's voice was shaky but she kept her stance. She continued on, leaving the officer behind. He pulled out his walkie-talkie, calling up more of his buddies, taking note that there were more bodies found. "Flowey?.. Asriel?..." Frisk held herself, continuing forward, looking left to right in search of her older brother and best friend. She went upstairs. She stopped when she heard shallow breaths.

" ** _FRISK_** _!_ " Chara's voice was heard and it made Frisk look back for a second. " ** _NO, YOU STUPID FUCKING ASSHOLE, LET ME IN. MY PARTNER - MY BROTHER AND HIS SHITTY FLOWER TOO - IS IN THERE DAMN IT. YOU'RE GONNA LET ME IN BEFORE I END ALL OF YOU FUCKERS._** " Chara darted in to see the mess, her tough face fading. She looked to see Frisk, who seemed terrified to go upstairs. "Frisk. Did you find them?" She walked over quickly but cautiously, in case Frisk wanted to be left alone. Frisk shook her head and looked up the stairs, holding a hand up to Chara, signaling her to stay quiet.

"I hear something.. I'm scared though.." Chara realized it and grabbed her hand with a soft but reassuring smile. She took the lead, peaking her head over each and every corner. There was an AMC member, sitting by the entrance to Toriel's room. Their breathing was slow, but they were still alive.

" ** _YOU._** " Chara's eyes had morphed drastically, from a calm crimson to a horrifying black and red. " ** _Where's our brother, or I swear, you'll never see daylight again._** " The member laughed a little, the grip on their torso tightening. "What's so funny, asshat?!"

Their mask was split in half, so you could see their face; a young man of about twenty. He was wounded badly. "You mean the.. goat..?" He chuckled a bit. "That fucker.. he did a good damage on me. That flower too. Heh.." Chara had let go of Frisk's hand, stomping over and gripping onto the man's cloak tightly. "Oh man, feisty one.."

" ** _WHERE ARE THEY?!_** " Chara was impatient. She was ready to kill. If this asshole didn't give her the information needed, it would be lights out for the poor guy. " ** _WHERE'S THE GOAT AND THE FLOWER?!_** "

Frisk ran over and placed a hand on Chara's shoulder to make an attempt to calm the older one down. It worked. To an extent. "Heh. If I wasn't dyin' already, I wouldn't tell you." The man pointed to their room, which the door was cracked open a little as they saw a bit of light escape. "The two of them are in there. They're pretty wounded too..." The man coughed and Frisk looked to their room. "Go on in. They'll be  _happy_ to see you. Hehe.." The grip on his torso weakened as his breathing began to slow down a lot more. Next thing you know, it stopped. No more smart remarks, no more nothing. Chara let the man go and backed away from the corpse. Frisk hesitantly walked to the door and stood in front, Chara following behind.  
  
  


**. . .**   
  
  


"O-oh my.."

"Tori.."

Sans and Toriel meet up at the house again to see it destroyed, a swarm of people surrounding the building. Despite it still standing, the scene was unbearable to watch.

Sans' pupils disappeared, and he quickly hopped out of the car. "Tori, they're not gonna let us in even if it's our home." He looked at the building and back to the goat lady. He went over and quickly helped her out of the vehicle. "Come on, I know a shortcut.-"

"SANS!"

"Punk! You see the kids?!"

Papyrus and Undyne made it to the scene, followed behind Asgore, Alphys, and Mettaton. "Frisk and Chara aren't here though! I swear I've seen them at the arcade-" Mettaton says before he was rudely interrupted by Undyne.

"Yeah, but the two came by and hung out with us! Afterward, Frisk and Alphys saw what happened on the news, which caused them to run here! It was reported that multiple bodies were found  **dead**!" She says this, and it causes Toriel to become scared. "Frisk mentioned that someone was still there to Alphys, which is why they both ran back. Did Asriel and Flowey get out at all?"

Sans didn't hesitate as he grabbed his brother, Undyne, and Asgore and dragged them to come with him to the house with his  _shortcut_.

They all entered into the kitchen, slowly walking in separate directions as they all looked around. Sans came across a letter written on the refrigerator that was partially stained with blood. He began to read it.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Leaving the house just to go on a little_ _ date _ _, huh ambassador? Oh, we know. We were watching. You left your brother and your best friend alone to fight for themselves, and they did well up until the last moment. Two against two-hundred isn't an easy battle. They fought well. I'll be surprised if they aren't_ **_ dead  _ ** _by now._

_If you want to avenge your family, the destruction of your home, you know exactly what to do._ **_ Come find us _ ** _, we'll be waiting._

It wasn't a regular signature at the end, yet a blood smear. Sans could already tell that it was from the cult members leader. He took the letter, crumpling it up and throwing it into his pocket. "Those bastards... I'm not letting Frisk go. Not on my watch..-" Creaking noises from the stairs could be heard and the group's attention went directly towards it. San's eye began to glow, Undyne brought out her spear, the king had a fireball in his hand, and Papyrus had his bones ready.

It was a false alarm. First to come downstairs was Chara, holding Flowey by the stem and his petals within the palm of her hands. She looked to the group, shuffling her feet over and handing Sans the flower. " _C-Chara... wait- I'm fine. Let me come with you!-_ "

Chara heard more footsteps and ran over, climbing up a stair to help. "Easy now..." Everyone could hear as a body was being brought down. Sans placed the flower in Papyrus' hands, rushing over to help. His pupils disappeared, and he helped the two with his magic. "Careful, Trashbag!" Chara grumbled through her teeth, the skeleton carefully lowering the body to the floor. This was the reason why Sans didn't bring Toriel with them now. If she saw this, she would have had a heart attack.

Her son laid unconscious on the floor, covered in cuts and bruises. His clothes were torn so more of his fur could be seen.

Asgore's mouth dropped upon the view. He tried to go over, but Undyne stopped him with her spear. "Hold on big guy. He's not dead. Remember, he would be dust by now if he was."

Frisk sat down on the stairs, her head hung low. Her shoulders were shaky. And soon enough, small audible sobs could be heard. "This... This is all my fault. We should have stayed here. None of this would have happened..."

Flowey tried to bend its stem to look in Frisk's direction. "Don't say that! You know they would have attacked regardless! With the SOUL Alphys gave Azzy, he's gonna be fine!  ** _Just get him to a hospital!_** " The entire group turned to Flowey, all shocked by what he said. "You guys didn't know? I'll let him explain once we get to a hospital, **_gosh damn it!_** "

They all took the warning seriously, Sans used his magic to pick the goat boy up and Papyrus screamed. "WE'VE FOUND A SURVIVOR! SOMEONE HELP!" Frisk followed them out of the door to watch as the gurney was pulled out of the truck. Chara was still inside, examining the place. She came across a piece of paper, crumpled up. The teenager opens it carefully so it wouldn't tear and reads over it, her eyes morphing quickly. She stormed out, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

" ** _I'm gonna kill them... EVERY. LAST. ONE._** "


	19. Eighteen

Chara hadn't joined Frisk and the others at the hospital. Instead, she took a walk.

Her eyes hadn't changed back to normal yet, and to keep humans and monsters from staring at them she pulled her hood over her head. It wasn't easy. Children that were shorter than she could see under her hood and get a good glimpse of her eyes, then complain to their parent how scary she looked. But did that let it bother her? Not at all.

Her hood fell, causing her hair to blow in the wind, passing through the woods to get to her destination. Chara knew where to go. Being a spirit had its perks. And luckily, she's thankful for knowing. It would have been a hassle to not know, and she would be outside for hours and hours getting absolutely nowhere.

Passing by trees, breaking branches here and there, she finally made it. It wasn't much of a hideout by it being a mansion-like home, but it was well hidden in the woods. You would have never thought of it to be the Cult's headquarters.

Now, Chara wasn't much to care about dying. She never cared. Usually, she would reload her SAVE and respawn, but the last place she SAVED was when she was still dead underground. Not like she was gonna go ahead and risk it, but again at the same time she didn't care.

Yeah, she's a kid. A tough one at that. One you wouldn't want to mess with if you've known her long enough. And these guys - the cult members - they were going to figure that out now.

Chara stood on the porch and stared at the door. Her hands still laid in her hood pockets, examining her surroundings. She touches the door handle, seeing it to be locked. "Ah. Well. That sucks." She turns around and walks at least a couple steps away, turning  _back_  and kicking the building door down. Those in the room with the fallen door stared at the child, soon getting up and readying their weapons. "That's suppose to scare me?" The child says in a cocky tone, stepping onto the door and walking inside. "Sadly, nothing does. Not even you." She smirks, black goo seeping from her eyes and mouth. A knife falls from the sleeve of Chara's hoodie, pointing it towards the crowd. " ** _I'LL TEACH YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO MESS WITH MY FAMILY._** "

**. . .**

 

"Put a mask on him! Get him some oxygen!"

"On it!"

The paramedics began their work on the goat, trying to get a response from him. He was breathing, but barely. Toriel couldn't stand to watch. Sans held her close to keep her calm while they worked. Although the short skeleton had yet to figure out how they were able to do such things on a moving vehicle. Frisk sat on the floor, her attention towards the door as it shook bit by bit, bringing her knees to her face. She was blaming herself, and nothing could make her stop. Her home was broken into, her brother and friend were hurt - Asriel could possibly be on the verge of death - and Chara is nowhere to be found. She hadn't joined them. Maybe she had gotten separated by the crowd? Hopefully, she'll meet up with them by the time they get to the hospital.

Her voice was shaky. She wished nothing like this ever happened. The cult, the hatred of monsters... Even humans hating Frisk. She wishes it never happened. But that would be too good to be true. She wanted to RESET so badly, but all of her work thus far would go to waste. She would have to start all over, only for everything to happen all over again. " _I'm sorry.._ " She mustered out, curling up into a more secure ball as her emotions spilled. Sans and Toriel hear the barely audible voice. The skeleton goes over and kneels down by her and gives a gentle pat on her shoulder.

"It's alright kiddo. It's not your fau-"

"Yes, it is!" She shouts, the embrace she was giving herself becoming tighter. "This wouldn't have happened if we left - We should have taken them both with us! No. We should have stayed home. Maybe we could have fought them off together..." She paused. An idea sprouting from her head.

Toriel called Frisk over to have her sit with her, but the child didn't listen. She stared blankly at the ambulance doors. "Frisk? Frisk, my child, come here-"

Frisk stood and opened the door. They turned towards Sans, Toriel, and the paramedics with open eyes. She saluted and hopped out, rolling onto the ground as the truck had gotten further away from her. She was going to make this right. She was going to stop this once and for all. "All I have to do.. is be alone, right?" She says quietly, trying to pick herself up and dust off any dirt from her now torn sweater and skin. "That's all I have to do.. be alone.." Frisk held herself tightly, walking back in the direction of her home.

The crowd died off, not many people were there anymore. Children spoke, pointing at the building, coming up with theories on what happened. One theory, in particular, caught Frisk's attention. "Mommy! What if the person with the creepy eyes did it?! She seemed scary, and this seems scary! Maybe she did it-"

"Creepy?"

The kid turned to look at Frisk before nodding. The mother held her child close. "Y-yeah! She had black and red eyes!"

_Could it?.._

"She even had a scary menacing glare to her. When I looked at her under her hood, her face.. Melted?"

_It has to.._

"She even appeared to be human!"

_It is!_

Frisk kneeled down with a soft smile. "Do you know where this girl went? Which direction?" The kid nodded and told her exactly, pointing in the direction of the woods. "Thanks." She stood and ruffled their hair, walking off in that said direction. "That's odd.. This is nowhere near the hospital.." Frisk said aloud, but quietly to herself. Looking towards the woods, it scared Frisk. It was dark. Scary. Another way to have a cult member take them. "Here goes nothing."

 

**. . .**

 

"The ambassador is coming. And so is that brat.." A man says in a deep growl. "That.. That  _thing_ has practically killed half of our members! No mercy is being shown upon them!" They turn to a woman who's face was barely covered by gauze of some kind, resting her head upon the window sill. She catches a glimpse of the human child before smiling. "Boss? What do we do?.."

"Keep the demon from coming up here. Throw as many of our members at her to keep her busy. Until the ambassador enters, you wait."

" ** _COME OUT, COME OUT! I couldn't have killed you all already. That would be no fun.._** " Chara's distorted voice screeches through the entire building. More of the AMC's team swarms in to attack, but none survive. Besides one that is. "Greetings," The person in the cloak was shaking, extremely scared for their life. "Now. I'll let you go, only if you you tell me  ** _where your leader is._** "

They shook, fear hiding behind the mask they wore as Chara stared down at them. "U-uh-"

" _Uh_?" Chara mimicked, raising an eyebrow. "Not much of an answer kid. Where. Are. They?" A hint of aggravation was in her voice, the member whimpering from the grip on their cloak tightening. " ** _COME ON. SPILL IT, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH._** "The member pointed upwards slowly as their arm shook. Chara looked up, grasping the idea, and smiling at the person. "Thanks!" And with that, the human came in contact with a wall.

Chara started upwards, blocking out any sounds that could interrupt her. That is, until a familiar voice came into the picture. "W-wha.." Chara looked back to see Frisk, walking in to the mess. She already went through enough, seeing enough blood and bodies from their home and now this? "H-how.." Chara stiffened, no longer taking another step forward. She saw Frisk look over the countless bodies sprawled out on the ground. The oldest looks forward, clenching her fists, running to her new destination. Frisk hears the sound of footsteps and immediately turns her head in that direction. "Chara?.."   
  
  


**_. . ._ **   
  
  


"So. She's coming." The voice says to the remaining members in the household. "Give her all you've got. Give her a show. You all won't survive this, but stay alive until the ambassador shows up." The woman climbs onto the window sill and stands there, looking at her team. She could sense the fear they had, but gave them a smile. " _Good luck._ " Giving a salute, she falls out of the window, landing on her feet successfully as the door bursted open to the demon child, her knife in hand. Screams were heard, banging as well. The woman saw as an arm flew out of the window beside her. She looked at it then to the window again, seeing the child already staring down.

" ** _You..._** "

The woman gives a smile, "We'll meet again, demon. You can wait until you're ready to fight me." She turns away and darts off to Asgore-knows-where, leaving Chara stunned. She was going to hop out, chase after her. She was going to  _kill_ her. End this feud, keep her Frisk safe. No matter the cost.

Frisk ran inside, shocked by more of the bodies scattered around. She looked to the culprit, standing on the window sill ready to jump. "Chara! Stop!" The demon pauses, holding onto the rim so she wouldn't fall accidentally. "Y.. you don't have to kill anymore!" Chara turned her way, her black and red eyes meeting with maroon. "L-let her go.. She's not worth it.." The child inched closer, watching for the puddles of blood on the floor so it wouldn't mess up her shoes. Soon enough, Frisk didn't care. She ran to the older one and began to pull at her arm. "Please.."

Chara stared down at the child then back out the window. The leader was gone. Chara wouldn't be able to find her. She looks down at her hands and clothing, the amount of blood that laid dry or fresh upon them. Frisk continued to plead, pulling the oldest down from the sill. She obliged, coming down and receiving a tight hug from the youngest. Her eyes slowly returned to normal, and she looked to Frisk calmly. "..why are you so forgiving?"

"W-what-"

"You know I killed everyone. You know I have the will and strength to kill. You saw what I can do, and you're witness to it. But.. You're so forgiving." Frisk pulled away from Chara slowly as she looks up at her. "Why.. are you so forgiving?.." Chara's voice cracked and tears fell from her eyes as she clenched her fists. "There.. There will come a time when you  _can't_ forgive someone, Frisk.. You can't just forgive everyone for what they do. I just  _murdered_ everyone.. Are you not the tiniest bit scared of me?.." Frisk was silent, her eyes not leaving the older ones. She bit her lip, looking down. Chara chuckled to herself silently. "I thought so.. it isn't possible to fall in love with a demon so easily, knowing their past. But.. you're different.." She eyed Frisk closely, still getting no response from her. "Frisk, tell me  _exactly_ what you see so loving about me. Just one thing, and prove it to be tru-"

Frisk grabbed her by the collar of her bloody sweater, placing her lips onto hers. Chara was taken aback, no matter how many times they've kissed before. The child didn't want to part from it, and neither did she.

Chara wrapped her arms around Frisk and held her close. The child sadly parted to look up at her. "You're you." Frisk says with a soft smile. "You may have killed many, but deep down you're still a child who just wanted a normal life. Who wanted to love, and someone to love you." She reaches and grabs Chara's bloody hand, intertwining their fingers together. "And you have that. You have mom, Sans and Papyrus, dad, Asriel, and Flowey. You even have Undyne and Alphys. All of the friends you've made while being with me. Including me." Chara's eyes began to water and Frisk reached a hand up to cup her face. "I don't  _care_ if you murdered people before and now. I wouldn't hate you. The only thing I could say is that I'm highly disappointed. But I'm not mad." She grins, earning a small laugh from Chara. She hugs her tightly again, nuzzling into her chest. "I love hanging around you. There are times that when I hug you, I don't want to let go."

"Frisk..."

The child didn't stop smiling. "You may see yourself as a demon. But I don't. In my eyes, you're just a regular human. Nothing more, nothing less." Frisk looked up to Chara and pulled her out of the room, careful on where they step. Even if these people tried to hurt them before, even hurt Flowey and Asriel, they're still people. Stepping on their bodies isn't kind and who cares if they would have deserved it. "Come on. Mom's probably worried about us. Me mainly."

Chara looked at them with an eyebrow raised. "What did you do?.."

Frisk's smile faded from her face as she looked back, soon having it glued back as they exit. "Don't worry about it!"

"Why are your clothes tor-"

"Hospital here we come!"

 


	20. Nineteen

"Actually, lets uh, get you some different clothing. We wouldn't want for you to enter a hospital with blood all over you." Frisk stopped and went into her pocket, pulling out her phone. The first person she dialed is Mettaton. Chara was against the whole changing clothes thing, not seeing much of a point. The robot on the other end picked up. "Hey, Ton-Ton!-" The voice sounded worried, and Chara peered in on the conversation just a little.

" _FRISK! Are you okay darling?! Your mother told me what happened!_ " Mettaton's voice screeched on the other end, making Frisk flinch. " _Are you alright? Where are you? We're worried_ ** _sick_** _, dear!_ "

"..I'm fine. I just needed to handle something. But since I couldn't do it, I decided to find someone.." Frisk had gotten quiet. "We're walking in the woods near our home - well, old home now. We're nearing the end. Oh uh. Do you think you can get Chara and I new clothing?"

It was obvious that Mettaton smiled on the other line, his speech quickening. " _Yes, yes! I'll bring new clothes for the two of you! I'll be waiting by the house, okay!_ " The call ends and Frisk turned to Chara with a smile. She began pulling her to the exit of the woods to get home. The eldest raised an eyebrow at her again.

"Why did Mettaton sound worried? What did you do?" She asked, walking slower. Frisk hesitated. "Frisk?"

The child held her arms behind her back, as she looked to her left. "I uh.. may have hopped out of a moving vehicle in an attempt to get captured by the AMC so that no other monster could get hurt? Not to mention that Sans and mom were there in that said vehicle?" Chara stared down at Frisk with wide eyes. "B-but! I also realized you didn't come with us to take Asriel to the hospital, so I also went back to the house to be alone, but some kid was talking about a human passing by with a creepy glare to them, and it matched your description. I asked them where you went, pointing down this exact location, and I followed it. Again I initially wanted to get captured so nothing more could happen to the other monsters after this attack-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Chara shouted, clenching her fist. "You would rather give yourself up for them to kill you because of their attack on Asriel and Flowey?! Are you ma-"

Frisk stared at her with hurt in her eyes. "You have no right to talk. You went and killed them all. Did you ever think what would have happened if they were to hurt you first? Did you think of how I would have felt if you were to die a second time?" The child let out a sigh before crossing her arms. "Take off your sweater. Wouldn't want Mettaton to think someone threw a bucket of pigs blood on you."

Chara blushed a little, grumbling under her breath. "I don't even have anything under this. What would I wear?" Frisk glared at her. ".. _Fine._ " And so, there went the sweater. Obviously, the eldest turned the sweater inside out, despite the blood stains already sunk through, wrapping it around her like a backward cape. "Happy?"

"Very. Now let's get going before Ton-Ton suspects something." Frisk says, grabbing Chara by the hand and pulling her further out of the woods.

 

**. . .**

 

"Um, Frisk, darling? Why is Chara's shirt not on properly?" The robot scattered over with the clothes in hand. Chara let out a soft but audible 'tch' sound and Frisk shrugged. "Alrighty then.. Oh! Here you are! Duplicates of your favorite sweaters, plus pants! Just the sweaters have more of a  _twist_." He says with a curvy smile, handing the children their clothing.

Frisk, without hesitation, removed her sweater to put her new one on. On the front of Frisk's sweater, it read: 'Let's get  _Frisky_ '. She snapped her fingers and looked at the robot with a laugh as Chara blushed. Chara removed the cape-sweater and put on her sweater quickly. In bold letters, it read: ' **SIN** '. She groaned. "Really?" The robot and Frisk tried to hold in their laughter but failed horribly. This left Chara to sigh. "Butts."

Frisk laughed, "What, it's funny! I mean, considering-"

"Don't even!" Chara growled, earning more laughs from the fifteen-year-old and the robot guardian. "Ugh, I'm going to put on my pants. Frisk, you comin'?" She asks, Frisk wiping tears from her eyes, nodding. She gripped onto her pants and the two entered the bloody house.

Mettaton glared their way, "Why change in there? There's a park near us, plus some bathrooms! You could change there!" He stretched his arms over and grabbed the two, pulling them out of the destroyed home. With his arms, he rolled them up in them and carried the two off to the park.

Frisk made some faces toward Chara as the robot had them in a separate, but closed position with his arms. The seventeen-year-old giggled a little at the many expressions the child made. Who knew that the expressionless child she traveled with could be so... Expressive? Is that even the proper word to use for her? No matter, it's irrelevant, and Chara loved it. She decided to make some with Frisk as well and eventually they both fell into laughter's hands.

They eventually made it to the park. The robot had let them go and pushed them to a bathroom. They both entered, going into separate stalls. Frisk removed her pants and put on the newer ones, stretching her legs to get more comfortable. What Frisk had yet to notice was a glare coming from the next stall over. Chara was standing on the toilet seat, resting her arms on the top of the stall as she looked down at Frisk. "Hey-a babe." The child looked up with an eye open, halfheartedly staring back at Chara. "What? I can't see what my partner's up to?"

Frisk thought about it for a second before shrugging it off with a small giggle. "You can't do that all the time, Chara. Someone would think you're a peeping tom." Chara tilted her head with a raised eyebrow, soon climbing down and exiting the stall. She walked up to Frisk's door and climbed beneath it. "What're you-" The child was interrupted by Chara's laugh.

"C'mon, Frisk. You're not naked, so it's not like I'm watching you change or anything like that." Chara stands and dusts off her pants. "And, if anything, we're never alone. We're always somewhere with people or mom and dad, even some of our friends." Chara took ahold of Frisk's hands and intertwined their fingers together. "Even if we're in a bathroom, in a stall, and it's a pretty big one too. We're still alone. We should maybe cherish that?"

Frisk tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Why would we cherish the fact that we're alone in a _bathroom_? It's pretty disgusting if you ask me." She giggles, making Chara smile. "Besides, don't you want to see Asriel and Flowey? We wouldn't want to keep them waiting for us. Mainly our parents and Sans." Frisk came close and leaned in for a small kiss. "Maybe afterward, since Azzy and Flowey would most likely be in the hospital, we could be alone for once, knowing mom and Sans go out on their dates almost _all_ the time."

Chara blushed a little before nodding, opening the stall door. She held her hand out to Frisk for her to take, which she happily did, and the both of them walked out of the bathroom hand-in-hand. Mettaton stood waiting with a devious smile plastered on his face. "Soooo, that took a little  _too_  long to just change into a pair of pants, dears~!" The robot cooed, walking over and squatting down to their height. "So tell me, do you have any gossip for our viewers, such as any  _lovey-dovey relationships_ , or anything juicy?" The teens both knew he wasn't recording anything, because he would have dressed better for his shows. Frisk looked at Chara. Chara looked to Frisk. The seventeen-year-old smiled, earning one back from the younger one. The crimson eyed child looked at the robot with the same smile still plastered on. She tightened her grip on Frisk's hand a little, earning a gentle squeeze back.

"Well, we know something about relationships.."


	21. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> credit to bumble-lily for the use of her lyrics towards the end of the chapter in text.

Mettaton squealed with delight as he clapped his hands together. "Really?! Is it true?!"

Frisk nodded happily. "Yup!"

The robot's eyes glowed a bright pink. "For how long?!"

Chara and Frisk exchange looks before Chara shrugged her shoulders. "For a while now. I really couldn't keep track. I stopped keeping up after awhile."

Mettaton groaned a little, standing up and crossing his arms. "Well, Papyrus never told me that  ** _his brother and Toriel were becoming a thing,_** and you two can't even tell me how long they've been together for!" He began to flail his arms after, his back turned to the children. "Ah, no matter. Should we be on our way?" The guardian asked, the two nodding. They had yet to release their hands from one another and didn't look as if they were any time soon. "Then let's get going darlings! Can't leave the queen and the prince waiting for you two!"

Frisk giggled as they walked ahead, tugging Chara along. With a soft smile, she obliged, walking with her.  
  


**. . .**   
  


**"STEP ASIDE! Three gorgeous and most fabulous people are coming through!"** The robot pushed many humans and monsters aside to get to their destination, holding onto the children so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd of people. Since when was a hospital so busy? Frisk never remembered a hospital this crowded unless a baby was to be born or someone was dying. And they all couldn't be for Asriel since they hardly know half of these monsters and humans. "It's so crowded!" Mettaton shrieked, cursing in a low tone. They made it to the waiting room where Sans and Papyrus sit quietly - or better yet Papyrus for he was sitting listening to Sans' ridiculous puns - and the taller skeleton had a glimpse of Mettaton before getting up and going to hug him. "Oh! Papy dear-"

" _Save me from my brother's idiotic puns, please?_ " He asked, and if on cue the shorter skeleton had a trombone and played his tune. This lead Papyrus to groan and the three to laugh. Sans looked to the children before scurrying over and engulfing them both in a hug.

"Kid, you got me worried. And murderous- I mean,  _Chara_ , where the hell were you? Why didn't you come with us?" He asked, pulling away from the hug. Chara's gaze went from him to the ground and Frisk laughed nervously. "What's so funny- wait a sec.." He stood back, looking at the children more. He snickered. His snickering turned into a chuckle. And his chuckle into a laugh. "Your sweaters- Metta, was this _your_ doing?" The robot gave a smile and a wink to the skeleton as Chara crossed her arms, covering the bolded letters on their sweater. "Ah, well, uh. Tori and  _Ass_ -gore are in room 308 if you wanna see the two." Chara and Frisk nodded and made way to the designated room.

"So, Chara, are you ready?" Frisk asks, finally letting go of Chara. She began to feel empty after the child removed her hand from her own. She nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Frisk knocked on the door. A gentle knock, but it could still be heard. Shuffling and a couple footsteps made its way towards the door and it opened slightly. It was a doctor. "Who are you two?" Frisk introduced themselves as the patients' siblings. The doctor examined them before sighing. "Alright, come on in."

Upon entering, Flowey sat on a window sill staring outside, looking down at the many people coming and going. He let out a sigh, turning to face the smiling goat boy speaking to his parents. Chara and Frisk walked in slowly but not too quietly. "Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry. If I wasn't, I would be dust by now, right?"

Toriel's glare on the boy softened as a small smile took place. "Yes, I suppose... But even so. You were still badly hurt. They told us you would awaken by tomorrow evening." She looked to Asgore for a second before looking down. She was quiet for a minute. "Do.. you know whose SOUL you currently obtain? How.. you are.. still alive after what happened to you?.." Asgore placed a hand on her shoulder as the boy looked from his mother and to the ceiling. He let out a sigh.

"It was one of the six fallen human SOULs. This is why I was so determined to stay alive and to wake up before you now. Frisk gave them to Alphys after they broke the barrier - with my help - to keep them safe and in case they were to be needed. Maybe the children could be brought back." Asriel explains in a soft tone, a small smile forming again. "It was Frisk's idea to bring me back after Chara returned. Alphys thought maybe splitting me from Flowey could also work just a little in my favor, and it did." He turned his head towards his parents as he got a small glimpse of crimson from behind Asgore's cape. He tried sitting up before Toriel tried to hold him down to let him rest. "Mom, it's fine. I'm okay." He let out a small laugh. "C'mon Chara, I see you there. No need to hide. You too, Frisk."

Toriel and Asgore turn to the children, Toriel quickly standing and running over to Frisk and engulfing her in a huge hug. "My child, are you okay?" She pulled herself away from the hug to examine her, seeing small cuts on her face and on her hands. "You do know that what you did was unnecessary, correct? Oh, look at yourself!" She ran a paw softly across Frisk's face, Frisk flinching from the touch. "Once we get home, I'm treating your wounds." Toriel turned to Chara. "Where did you go? You did not come with us in the ambulance!"

Chara tapped her fingers together in hopes of staying quiet. Toriel was going to open her mouth to ask again before Asriel's voice rang out. "Uh, hey mom? Do you think we could talk in private? Just me, Flowey, Chara and Frisk?" Tori turned to look at her son. "Please? Just for a bit." Toriel let out a sigh, Asgore walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder again before leading her out of the room. Asriel motioned for the two children to come over. "Chara, I could tell you didn't want to speak about it. Knowing you... I could make an accurate guess on what happened. But it's okay." She looked down to avoid eye contact with the goat boy. Asriel sat up, Frisk helping him with his pillows to help him become more comfortable. "Uh, Chara, you remember how we first met? Back when you fell?"

Chara laughed a little. "Yeah. How could I not? You accepted me as your friend and your sibling. At that time, I had a family."

Frisk looked at them both before clapping her hands. "Storytime?" Even if Frisk was a bit too old for stories, she still enjoyed hearing them. And she already knew all about their story. But from what the monsters back at  _New Home_  spoke about them, there could have been some missing details. The goat chuckled before nodding. Frisk had gotten comfortable on the bed, sitting with her legs crossed as she waited patiently.

Asriel chuckled softly. "Well, I guess I should start this off then, huh. Here goes nothin'." He took a deep breath and smiled. "Uh. It was ten years ago. I was walking around picking up buttercups from the ruins. I enjoyed them. They had a nice scent to them."

Chara crossed her arms. "I was.." She paused. "No one liked me when I was growing up. They were scared of me. My parents included. I was abused, bullied - No one cared." Chara let out a small sigh. "I kinda got tired of it. I didn't want to live, so I decided it was time to end it all. I heard of Mount Ebott and decided to go, which I did, and fell. In all hopes of dying, I land on a bed of buttercups," she looked upset, but shrugged it off.

Asriel laughed. "I saw the body just lying there. It wasn't moving so I got kinda scared, so I went to help." He looked at Chara with the same smile. "You treated me like shit that day, remember?" Chara huffed and looked away again. "But after a short time, we had gotten close. So I decided to let my friend come with me to visit my parents. Chara was my very first friend."

"Mom and dad adopted me into their family after I fell, having known it was impossible for me to go back and not wanting to go back." Chara held her locket close. "So, Azzy and I became brother and sister. But we were still best friends no matter what. We did normal friend activities, such as playing outside, playing games and drawing." She laughed a little. "Remember the camera?"

"Oh yeah! I still hate myself for leaving the lens cap on."

"I wasn't gonna do it again anyway, you butt!"

Flowey groaned, "Are you going to continue or what?" He knew the story, he just wanted to explain his part of it. The goat nodded.

"Well, Chara lived with us for an entire year, and the day I found Chara was known as her birthday." Asriel looked to Flowey who looked very eager to tell his part of the story. "We wanted to do something nice for her, so we decided a surprise party would be acceptable. Chara found us while we were preparing so it wasn't much of a surprise after that."

Frisk sat in awe as the story was told. Not much of this was said by the monsters, so it was extremely new to her. "And by me fucking up my surprise, I wanted to make it up to _them_. Dad mostly. I made him a sweater and made him a pie. Dad loved buttercups, so being the idiotic kids we were, we went out and picked out as many buttercups as we could to make it. By making the pie and serving it to dad and mom, dad was the first to eat and got sick. Really sick. I didn't know buttercups were poisonous to monsters. I felt bad." Chara stuffed her hands into her pockets. "I wanted to make it up to  _him_ by eating a mouthful of buttercups. I got  _really_ sick. Eventually, I died."

"That day, you left a mark." His smile fades. "My whole world went dark." A small chuckle left the boy's mouth. "Chara gave me her SOUL to go to the surface to kill 6 humans to break the barrier. It was part of her plan to set us free. So, we became one, and I highly regretted it."

"Traitor."

"Chara now's not the time." Asriel scolded, a laugh exiting Chara's lips. "We went, I babied out and got us both killed."

"Mom cried, and dad started a war between us humans and monsters. Not much was done besides the fact children left and right fell. They obviously didn't survive, which is why when you fought dad, all the SOULs were there. I lead them to their doom." Chara says softly. Chara and Asriel turn to Flowey, waiting for his input. 

The flower took a deep breath. " _Finally_!" His face began to deform, more like the jump scare Frisk had gotten when she first met him. "Returning, I was soulless. Chances to feel were hopeless, and I was bitter to my bare core, and hoping - no, not even hoping-  _wishing_ to RESET all." He let out a small 'tch' before looking over Frisk. "But then a while ago, four years ago to be exact, a human,  _you_ , fell below. Climbing the stupid mountain peak and stumbled upon me." His face returned to normal before crossing his leaves. "Hateful and full of spite, I honestly wanted you to die. I wanted to kill you by my leaves. But I had warned you still," He looked to the two before they all caught it.

" _It's either kill or be killed._ "

"You looked so much like her, Frisk. It made me think of back then. But then it made me realized. I wasn't a worthy type of brother." The goat boy looked up at the ceiling before smiling. "And after all that I -  _we -_ did, you saved us from the darkness. Although we made you suffer, you forgave us regardless." He and Flowey looked to Frisk, the same smile still plastered on the goat's face. "Thanks Frisk. We wouldn't be here, on the surface, without you." Flowey tried to smile, but he let out a sigh before nodding in agreement.

Chara took Frisk's hands and intertwined them together with hers. "We're grateful. Even if it doesn't seem like it from me and Flowey, we all are grateful." She gave a genuine smile. Frisk fell for it. She  _loved_ her smile. It made her happy. "Hey Azzy, when do you think you'll get out of here?"

Asriel took a minute to think about it. "Uh.. Well, from my 'quick recovery', I would say a couple days if not the end of this week?" He says while in thought. "I wasn't given an exact date."

Frisk opened an eye towards Chara as she had a small smirk on her face, looking down at Frisk. "Ah. Then, take all the time you need, brother. No one's rushing you to make a full recovery soon."


	22. Twenty - One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?????????
> 
> also hints of abuse and self harm

A day passed. Asriel's condition was getting better and it looked as if he and Flowey were coming home soon.

Mettaton allowed the Dreemurr's to stay in his home while he builds one next door to his. Toriel wanted to decline his offer but Mettaton insisted.

The children had a room in the back, finally enjoying time by themselves. Chara made sure to go back home and grab her DS, which was safely hidden under the floorboards. She grabbed Asriel's and Flowey's as well. Frisk's was sadly destroyed. While Asriel was in the hospital, Chara lent Asriel's DS to the child so they could play a couple racing games together. Frisk won them all in a span of an hour. Chara's frustration grew, as well as getting a bit hot in the room because of her sweater. She removes it to stay in an undershirt as she picks up the said item. Frisk looked at the teen with a small blush, never exactly getting a good look at her before. What they did realize, that they never saw before, we small visible fading cuts on her wrists. They were old, but it still concerned the child.

Frisk dropped her DS with a small thud, quickly grabbing Chara's hands and examining her wrists more. "Chara- Chara, when did you do this?!" Chara snatched her arms back before grabbing her sweater again. She was silent, but she began to put it on. Frisk stopped her by roughly taking the sweater back. "Chara!"

"They're old, Frisk," Chara says in frustration. "Don't worry about it."

Frisk glares at her. "' _Don't worry_ '?" She repeats, taking her hands again. "I don't care if they're old!  _Why_ did you do it?!" Chara was silent again as her gaze went to the window.

"You don't know what I've gone through when I was younger," She finally says. "My parents hated me. They were scared of me - every _kid_ in my village was scared of me. I pick up a knife or scissors for the first time and people automatically run away." Frisk's gaze softens. "My birth parents wanted me dead after I turned seven, but they never could do it, because they were afraid of me. They were afraid of what I could do. My eyes, my actions, how I spoke. It scared them. They thought I would murder them." She grew silent. "My life basically sucked. I began to cut when I was living with my family until I ran away. I continued when Azzy, mom, _and_ dad gave me a scared look after they took me in." She took her arms back again in a harsh manner. "I knew what happened. Humans locked monsters away. Humans, they treated monsters like they were demons and locked them away. Mom and dad thought I was like them and were scared... And I continued."

Frisk began to feel bad for asking. She rested a hand on Chara's shoulder until she shook them off. "..Chara.."

"I felt that wherever I go, no one loved me. I was just a burden." She began to hold her arms close and sat on her legs. "Asriel soon enough found me doing it and ran to tell mom. She took everything sharp from me so I wouldn't do it again. It kind of, I guess, showed that she cared. She yelled at me, yes, but out of concern. So I hadn't done it at all since. And it's been seven years since then." She smiled before sighing. "Is it bad... That I'm starting to think the same thing all over again after what happened yesterday?"

Frisk didn't know what to say. She wanted to comfort her, but not out of pity. She felt that if she were to do something as such, it would only make Chara even more upset. What she needed was to know she was loved. And Frisk knew exactly what to do. Chara wished for it before. Frisk sat across from the other, soon enough resting herself on the other's lap. Chara looked at her actions with a questioning glare as Frisk used her hand to cup her cheek. She was quiet. Chara placed a hand on top of Frisk's lovingly as she held her hand. This made Frisk smile. The child saw a glimpse of sadness in Chara's eyes before frowning once again. She leans forward and place a gentle, but loving kiss upon her lips before smiling again. "There's no need to feel bad. Because  _I_ love you. Asriel, mom, and dad do too." Chara looked up at them before smiling back at Frisk. She leaned in for another kiss and didn't separate. Frisk was okay with it. Not because she wanted to make Chara feel better, but because she  _also_ wanted to. She longed for a kiss such as this, but never could with people around every few minutes or seconds.

Chara wrapped her arms around Frisk's waist as they continued to kiss. It was passionate, longing. A kiss Chara needed to prove she was loved by the other, and much more. The eldest decided to try something. She didn't know if Frisk would be okay with it, but she gave it a shot. She slipped her tongue into the kiss.

Frisk was surprised but didn't stop it nonetheless. Instead, she let her hands travel back down to Chara's chest. Frisk melted more into it, pushing Chara down onto the bed to lie her down. This action caused them both to separate. Chara pouted. Frisk giggled before placing a hand on her chest. A red light began to glow, and her SOUL appeared.

Chara eyed the SOUL. It was full and whole, and bright like she last remembered. Maybe it was even brighter than before? She looked to Frisk with a bright face. "A-are you.. do you  _want_ me to?" Chara's crimson orbs looked to Frisk's maroon orbs as the child nods. Honestly, Frisk was hesitant about the whole ordeal, but how it felt before, it didn't matter. She trusts Chara. That's all that matters now, right? Chara took the SOUL into her hands and Frisk removes herself from Chara. The eldest teen looked to Frisk once again in confirmation, Frisk giving her a nod once more.

Frisk began to shiver slightly at Chara's touch as she ran her fingers through her SOUL. It was a slight touch. Chara didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable as to what happened at the mall. Despite what Frisk told her, she wanted to make it feel.. better than before. And so, she did. Chara's touch made Frisk blush and moan depending on what the actions were. The oldest would occasionally lick and nibble on it, even having a small grip to see what her reaction could be. Sometimes Frisk's reaction would be the same, and Chara would easily get bored. She decided to change it up  _just a little_. Chara looked to the flustered girl with a small but visible smirk, taking the top of her SOUL and placing it into her mouth. It went from a gentle nibble to a harsh bite, causing Frisk to lose control of her sounds.

This had gone on for what felt like hours before Frisk couldn't handle it any longer. They went back to their usual make outs until Frisk had gotten tired. Chara took note and let Frisk, seeing she fell asleep after only a few seconds. This made Chara laugh a little before gently ruffling the hair on her head, getting up and going to her bedroom door. Shuffling from the opposite side of the door could be heard and this perked Chara's curiosity by opening the door quickly.

There stood Toriel and Mettaton, Sans and Asgore already departing the duo by running off and teleporting away quickly. The robot had a small smile plastered on his face as he looked at Chara, while Toriel gave a small smirk. "I thought I told you no _lovemaking_ until _marriage_ , Chara? You couldn't help yourself?" The goat lady questions her as Chara began to blush deeply. "Just so you know. Make sure we're all out of the house the next time you want to try something like that. Frisk is rather...  _loud_." With that, the goat mother departed, following behind the smiling robot who made hearts with his gloved hands towards them, giving a wink afterward.

Chara already knew that once Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, and Sans left, Mettaton would be swarming the couple with questions.


	23. Twenty - Two

Frisk was still asleep, dreaming whatever dream that made her happy. It was obvious that it was a nice dream, due to the child having a wide smile on her face. She held onto her pillow tightly as she slept peacefully, whilst the eldest child sat on the edge of the bed.

Oh yes. Chara wasn't very happy. Well, she  _was_ until she realized that everyone heard their session. It was embarrassing. Chara wanted to find a place to hide, and so she did. Under the bed. The ruffling and the movements she made startled Frisk by having her open an eye and quickly hop off of the bed quickly. Her eye began to illuminate a crimson hue. Obviously, she was startled, but then she began to feel scared after the previous events. She backed away from the bed and to a wall. "W-who's there?" Her voice was shaky. She held her sleeved hand over her mouth as her eye looked around cautiously. Shuffling was heard under the bed and a silhouette began to form. Distraught eyes and a scowl.

Chara.

Frisk let out a sigh as she closed her eyes again to kneel down and look under the bed. There was Chara, a blushing mess out of embarrassment, hiding. She raised an eyebrow towards the oldest one, holding her hand towards her. Chara's distraught eyes looked at the small hand and up to the child. She takes her hand and Frisk pulls her out, helping her stand on her feet. Chara's eyes hadn't changed at all, sadly, as she looked from side to side, avoiding Frisk's gaze. "Chara?" Frisk frowned a little, feeling as if she did something wrong. "Chara~" She placed her hands on Chara's shoulders as she tried to reach her height just a bit. She stood on her tiptoes, kind of evening the height difference just a little, but not too much. Chara looked at her as she saw her frown, her eyes quickly changing back to normal and pulling the younger one close. "What's the matter, grum-"

Chara pulled Frisk into a kiss. It was passionate. Frisk happily gave in to it, a rhythm being set. Chara pulled her closer as Frisk reluctantly jumped and wrapped her legs around Chara's waist, with Chara's help that is. It was sudden, but it didn't matter. When do the two of them get their privacy? When are they able to share kisses such as this? Barely. It was nice to just go ahead and get whatever they could in before they're either separated or surrounded by others again.

Chara slowly and skillfully began to walk back a couple steps to the bed before sitting down upon it. They hadn't broken the kiss until a minute later when they needed to catch their breath. The teenagers looked at each other with lust-filled eyes. Frisk looks down before biting her lip. It was cute to Chara. Mainly how she looked when she was flustered. Chara rested her head on Frisk's, looking at her with a smile. "Cute." She steals a quick kiss from the smaller one before letting her hands go limp behind Frisk's back. "Mom, dad, Sans, and Metta heard us before. I can't do what I initially wanted to now." She smirked at Frisk, seeing her become flustered. "All because of your loud mouth, babe."

Frisk glares at the teen, "W-well.. you touched my SOUL! I'm sorry that it felt weird and made me sound like that!" The child let out a small groan. "A-and, who cares if they heard! Who cares if they  _will_  hear!"  
Frisk rested her hands on Chara's head and neck, pulling her closer. "They shouldn't eavesdrop." Chara blushed beet red, from Frisk's response, pulling her in once more for a passionate kiss.

It started off slow, soon getting heated. Chara slipped her hand under Frisk's sweater slowly, letting her hand trace around Frisk's curves and soft skin. Her touch made Frisk blush and shiver, pulling Chara closer to deepen the kiss.

It lasted a few minutes, whatever 'lust' they had faded, and they both separated. They look at each other with a smile. Frisk steals a small but sweet kiss from Chara and removed herself from her. Chara leaned back on the bed with her arms keeping her up as she watched Frisk leave. Frisk looked at Chara with a devious smirk, giving her butt a small wiggle before walking out of their guest room.

Frisk ran down the hall to the living room, hopping down onto the sofa. She looked around to see if anyone else were around. She saw a fluffy white tail. Toriel was there. "Hey~ Goat mom!" She turned her body around to face the goat in the purple tunic, giving a smile. "Whatcha doin'?"

The lady looks to her adopted daughter with a smile. "I am making pie!" She says this happily, looking back to the buttspie she was making. "I am going to get your brother in a bit, and to celebrate his arrival, I thought a pie would be sufficient!" Frisk's smile widened from her response, one being that of pie, and the other for her brother coming home. But the downside, it meant that she and Chara wouldn't be able to be alone anymore like before. Even still, she was still happy. "Would you want to come with, my child?"

Frisk hopped from off of the sofa with a happy grin. "Would I?! I would  _love_ to! Could Chara come with us as well?" She asked. She clapped her hands together in excitement, a laugh coming from the goat mother. She nods. "I'll tell her to get ready!" And with that said, the child was off. She ran upstairs quickly to their guest room and bursts the door open to a sleeping Chara. "Chaaaaraaa~" Frisk called, walking over to the bed which her partner rested upon, "wake uuuupppp!~"

Funny thing is, Chara was awake. She just wanted to rest. She opened an eye to look at Frisk for a second. "What, babe?" Frisk stood above her, then flopping right down on top, earning a strained "Oof!" from the older child.

"We're gonna go and get Azzy and Flowey from the hospital! I asked mom if you could come with, so now we have to get ready!" She says cheerfully. Chara gave her a stern look, a way of asking if Frisk could please remove herself from on top of her. Frisk opened an eye before looking to Chara with a smile, stealing a quick kiss. She got off and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. Frisk then began to draw something. "Chara! Come draw with me! We're gonna make a card for Asriel!"

Chara let out a soft groan, purposely rolling off of the bed and onto the floor. She crawled over and sit beside Frisk, grabbing her own pencil in the process. "What're you, five?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm, taking the other side of the paper and drawing a flower and the goat boy, along with herself and Frisk along with her. Frisk looked to her drawing and compared it to Chara's. She frowned. Chara looked at her before back to her own drawing, saying, "What?"

Frisk looked back to hers and continued, not caring if Chara's drawing was way better than hers. "Nothin'. It's just that your art is way better than mine."

Chara blankly stared at Frisk after erasing unwanted marks from her drawings. "Frisk. If you want I could teach you or somethin'." She decided to go to grab colored pencils to color in some things to make it prettier, and Frisk looked very happy. "Would you like that?" Frisk nodded happily. "Well, get your pencil sharpened and grab another piece of paper. I'm gonna show you how I draw."

 

**_. . ._ **

 

Frisk tried a couple times to fix up her drawing techniques and made a perfectly drawn face. It was just a face. No one's yet. She looked to Chara for inspiration and decided to draw her. She did perfectly.

As time went on, Toriel's voice could be heard, indicating that it was time to leave. Frisk picked up the card that she and Chara made together after signing their names at the bottom along with a message. Chara looked to Frisk as she saw her dart of the room in a hurry, leaving the crimson eyed girl behind.  She let out a soft sigh, leaving her pencil and paper on the desk, exiting out of the room to follow Frisk. She got to the bottom of the stairs after grabbing her jacket and putting it on her arm to hold it, seeing Toriel and Frisk putting on theirs as Frisk stood at the door. She was excited. Hell, Chara is too. The fact that their brother is coming home today fills her with excitement, but a lot less than Frisk's, obviously. "Couldn't wait for me, Frisky?" She joked, seeing the child frown and run over to her. She grabbed Chara's arm and held it close. Chara smiled at the gesture, kissing the top of her head.

"Alright children!" Toriel exclaims. "Let us be on our way!"


	24. Twenty - Three

The car ride was quiet. Not much was said.

Chara was enjoying her music and rested her head on the car door. Frisk sat alone in the back seat as she held the paper close to herself. She looked outside and saw the pretty flowers, heard the birds chirping, seeing children playing outside and couples holding hands. This made the child smile.

They all had gotten to the hospital in a nick of time, all three exiting to help the goat boy in the wheelchair outside of the door. Honestly, Asriel didn't need the wheelchair. But the doctors insisted that he used it so he would strain himself when he walks around the hospital to just leave again. Toriel walked over and pushed the chair to the car and Chara held the door open for him. He stood up and held Flowey close to get inside of the car, sitting down carefully. "Careful, jackass. Hurt yourself and you're gonna have to come back."

"Understood, Flowey." The goat says in agitation, closing the door behind himself.

Frisk took the bags of Asriel's clothing and possible food he wanted to take home, which Chara never understood, by hospital food being entirely gross. In her opinion, that is. Frisk placed the bags in the back seat with them but on the floor, and as Chara got in, Frisk followed after and rested her head on her lap, cuddling her closely. "So, Azzy. How're ya feeling?" Frisk asked with a smile, already forgetting about the folded paper in her hands. "Oh! Wait!" She took the paper and handed it to him as they awaited Toriel to return into the car after talking with the doctor outside. The goat and flower look to the child in the back, seeing the paper and taking it. Asriel opened it and examined it, smiling and chuckling a bit at the pictures.

He read the message written on the card, and obviously found Chara's message interesting. 

" ** _Butt. You getting hurt kinda messed with me, knowing we both died before. This is our second chance at living, so don't mess it up. You know how much Frisk and I care about you, and how I would do anything to make sure you'll be fine. I just don't want for you to get hurt or worse. So, when we get home, we're gonna eat some pie, we're gonna play some games, and you're gonna hang with us from now on if I and Frisk decide to leave, okay?_**"

Chara could tell that Asriel read her message first and looked out the window in pure embarrassment, hoping the message didn't sound too pushy or bossy at all. She just wanted to make her point clear so another disaster such as  _that_  won't happen again.

Asriel decided next to read Frisk's message, as the child awaited his response to it.

" _Azzy! Flowey! I hope you're both feeling better! This card is pretty last minute because mom told us (well, me) that we were going to get you! I uh, also want to apologize for what happened. If I hadn't agreed to leave with Chara, maybe you two wouldn't have gotten hurt. We should have brought you guys along with us so we all could play video games together like a family should, you know? Well, mom made us a pie for when we get home to celebrate you leaving the hospital after a couple days! ~~(Maybe I should have kept that a secret. **Frrrriiiiiiisk! Erase that!**  Yeah, well you wrote yours in pen so now I'll have to keep it! I guess act surprised ~~~~when we get home, okay?)~~ Welcome home, big bro and best friend!!_ "

Asriel's response to that was a laugh, looking back to the two with his usual smile. Flowey let out a soft groan, sinking into his pot as only his face shown a little bit. "Thanks, guys," Asriel finally said. "This means a lot to me that you really do care. I'll hang onto this, okay?" Frisk and Chara nodded. As if on cue, Toriel came into the car with a small bag and handed it to Asriel. "My meds?" He asked her as she nods and closes the door. 

Toriel began to start up the car and she turned to her son with a smile. "So, I am not sure if they told you or not, but, I have made a pie. It's Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie, but if you would rather want snail pie instead, I could scrounge that up and make it." Frisk jokingly scrunched up her face in the thought of snail pie, even though she's had it and it wasn't  _that_ bad. Mainly because she hadn't tasted the snails Toriel included in the pie at all. Chara tried to hold in a giggle.

Asriel kept his smile. "Could I have both? I like both pies." Toriel's smile widened and she nodded once again before driving out of the hospital lot.

Once again, the drive was quiet until Flowey screamed from the awkward silence. Frisk was asleep on Chara's lap as Chara looked out of the window with her earplugs in. She looks to the seat in front of her to see Asriel's ear. A smirk was planted on Chara's face. "Flowey, that was uncalled for!" The goat shrieked, a 'tsk' coming from the flower. Chara sat up straight, but not too much to awake Frisk, and reached her hand over to the moving ear. "Since when did you think yelling would make things better?! If you wanted to talk, you could have said something!"

Flowey's face began to change. "I did. I  _screamed._  That is obviously  _saying something_." 

The two began to stare at each other, Asriel's eyes going black and white, and Flowey's still distorted face stood. Chara took this chance to reach her other hand over and took both of Asriel's ear and held them over his head. Air passed through them, making the goat shiver and forcefully try to pull his ears down. "Chaaaaraaaaa- Let my ears go!"

Chara giggled. "But, you look like a rabbit, Azzy." Flowey laughed at Asriel's reaction as he stared back at Chara. Chara's eyes changed as she stared at her brother. "Whatcha gonna do about it, bro?"

"Oh. I got you. Just wait." The boy bleated.

Time passed on, and the car ride came to a halt. They've arrived back to Mettaton's. Chara attempted to wake up Frisk, which was obviously not going to work. She decided to carry her out of the car and put her on her back, then help Asriel out of the car as Toriel grabbed the bags and such out of the car. Before the five reached the door, it slammed open and Mettaton ran out quickly, being chased after an extremely pissed Sans. "SANS~ DARLING~ YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER-"

"YOU JUST DID, YOU _BROTHER FUCKER_!" Sans screamed, his eye glowing as he used his magic to pick up the robot and toss him around.

Asriel, Toriel, Chara, and Flowey stared their way as Flowey groaned. "Let Smiley Trashbag have his fun. I just wanna get inside. Can we please go?" The flower sunk into his pot just a bit as they all nod, walking into the now open door. 

Toriel placed the bags on the floor as she awaited the rest of them to enter before shutting the door. "Chara, it's up to you to find a room for Asriel and Flowey to sleep in. Maybe find a room close by to yours?" An inaudible groan came from Chara as Toriel smiled. "I'll work on the snail pie while you do so. But please, when you are ready, come and prepare yourself some Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie!"

"Got it, mom. C' mon, Friiissssk... I need you awake!" Chara groaned as she helped Asriel up the stairs and to a room near theirs. It was across from them, so it was fine. The first thing Asriel did when he entered was placing Flowey on the fuchsia colored dresser and lied down on his bed. "Well. You catch up on your rest bro. We're across from you if you need anything. And don't forget what mom sa-"

Asriel laughed a little, "Chara, I get it. I'll be down there soon. I just wanna rest for a little." He climbed into bed and curled up a little, but not too much to hurt himself. "Just go lie Frisk down before you hurt your self, sib." He laughs out again, Chara puffing out their cheeks. She nods and leaves the room, closing the door until the goat said not to, only leaving a crack of it open. 

Chara walked back to her room and to her bed, lying Frisk down and stretching a little. And with that being done, she was pulled down onto the bed. "Wha-" Frisk pulled her close and hugged her tightly, and Chara returned the sudden gesture. "You okay, Frisky?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Frisk looks up at her and gives her a light kiss. 

"Sleep with me, okay?" Frisk states, digging her face into Chara's chest. Even though Toriel told them all to come downstairs afterward for pie, Chara couldn't say no to Frisk. 

Chara nods, "Sure thing. We'll have to get up later for pie though. That is if mom doesn't wake us up first." She giggles out, kissing the top of her head. 

The two cuddle with each other for a couple of minutes until they both fell asleep, Flowey popping in from another flowerpot in the room on the red dresser. He sighed and stared at them for a bit. "Ugh. And I thought  _Ass_ -riel was a pain. I'll scream to wake them up later." He pulled out his DS, and begun to play Pokemon in peace.

 


	25. Twenty - Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter <3

The rest was short and to the point. Flowey leveled up his Pokemon for the day before putting his DS to the side and taking a deep breath, letting out a terrifying scream. Chara fell out of the bed, Frisk quickly hid under the bed, a loud thump could be heard from across the hall, and footsteps could also be faintly heard. Sans was the first to enter, then Papyrus, Asgore, and Toriel were across the hall in Asriel's room. "What the hell was that?!" Sans shouted, looking around as his eye began to glow. "...Where's Frisk?"

Flowey looked to the group before snickering to himself. "You know, you're welcome. These idiots were asleep, and the rejected queen already told them to come back downstairs to eat pie. I'm already guessing that she's finished making the snail pie." Flowey sank a little into his pot. "Frisk is hidden under the bed." A small smirk landed on Flowey's face as he sprung up again. "Come one, come all, and see the terrified Frisk crying under her bed! Aw, who would have thought our  _savior_ could cry! It was just a  _scream_ , my dear friend!" He laughs out, Toriel glaring from Asriel's room from the 'rejected queen' comment, and Chara's glare for, one, screaming and waking her up, and two, messing with Frisk's emotions. "What? It's funny."

Sans' eye goes back to normal as he lets out a sigh. He goes to grab the flower pot from the room, taking Flowey out and taking him downstairs. Frisk was well hidden under the bed. She was not fully awake, and the scream scared her half to death. Chara lied down on the floor to look under the bed. She reached a hand under for her to take. "Frisk, it's alright. It's just Flowey being a little prick." Frisk was hesitant but took the hand held out for her. Yes, she was dragged out from under the bed by Frisk not entirely wanting to come out, and Chara found it funny. "It's okay."

Papyrus exited, along with the others, following behind Chara, Frisk, and Asriel to have their pie slices made by their mother. They all sat around each other, Asriel sharing his experiences in the hospital with the doctors  _and_ Flowey. The flower would occasionally say his part, giving an explanation of why he did certain things, his answers were, "Because I was bored," or "It was too quiet," and finally, " **I felt like it.** " The group found it funny, whilst Asriel and Flowey did not. They both had another stare down before Asgore stood up and exited the kitchen to go outside.

Frisk decided it would have been about time to join him, knowing she hardly ever goes outside unless to go to school or go to the store or whatnot. She never goes out just for the fresh air or to play around like she should. "Hey, dad, wait for me!" The child stuffed whatever pie she had left on her plate into her mouth as she followed her goat father, leaving Chara and the rest behind to share their stories.

Chara looked Frisk's way after seeing her leave. She looked back to Asriel before letting out a laugh. "The fact that you let a  _flower_ mess with you shows that you're weak, bro." She says, earning a death glare from them both. "What? Must I mention what happened when we died?" The eldest human child bugged. As Toriel wasn't very fond of hearing of her children's deaths, she was interested in knowing what happened exactly. Asriel shook his head quickly. Chara laughed. "Well, after accidentally poisoning dad and wanting to make it up to him, I die. Guess what? One SOUL to free the Underground." She rests her elbow on the table before pointing the fork at her brother. "I give you my SOUL so you could escape the Underground, kill those I hated the most in my village, and free the monsters. We merge SOULS, for one. I tell him where to go and to lay my body. He does this but when the villagers of my shitty-"

"Chara!" Toriel interrupted.

"-sorry.  _Crappy_  village sees him, he doesn't fight. No no. He chickens out." Chara smirked as she saw Asriel's embarrassment. He crossed his arms and looked the other way. "I wanted to help free you all myself. The idea came to me after I died, and hey. It could have worked. But instead, Azzy here wanted to have a kind heart and show everyone MERCY. Did you think those pricks from my village deserved it now?" She asked, poking at her pie.

Asriel grew quiet. "..no." He says. "After seeing what your village was like, and how they treated us badly just from a bad misunderstanding, yeah. I should have killed them." Toriel looked at her son in shock, hearing such words come from him. "But, you're right. I'm too much of a wuss to do anything. I thought showing them kindness might change everything but I guess not."

Flowey looked at Toriel with a smirk. "So, Tori, feelin' a bit  _scared_ of your kids?" He questioned her, his stem stretching over to the goat lady. Before it got far, Chara grabbed his stem and pulled him back. " **CHARA, NO. She has to know the TRUTH.** " The flower growled, the goat lady stifling in her laughter. "What's so funny, rejected queen-" Chara and Asriel pounded their fists into the dirt to shut the flower up.

Toriel crossed her arms. "Well. That was interesting." She finally says to the two, excluding Flowey. "I mean I knew about the incident with your father, but I didn't know you wanted to free all of us, Chara." The human child looked to their side as they puffed out their cheeks. "Of course, the way you went about it was incorrect - though, you didn't show us much affection when we took you in."

"I didn't know how to," Chara says bluntly, taking the rest of her pie and shoving it in her mouth. "I grew up in a horrible home. I was only shown love when I was five, and after that, it just changed." She shrugs. "When you're treated badly for exactly five years of your life, you lose the love you once had for those you cared deeply about." Chara pushes her chair back and rested her hands in her lap. "I wanted to try all over again when I fell and met you all because you were all so nice to me. I didn't know what to do. I guess my first act of kindness was to try and save you all from that barrier." Asriel and Toriel looked to the saddened child. Chara looks to the two and gives them a smile. "I'm trying really hard now. I -  _we_ \- were given a second chance at life. Even though you deserve it more than I do. I just wanna make it up to you guys."

Asriel let out a sigh. "Sis, we were both at wrong for what we did. Heck, I was a flower and lead everyone to you so you could keep or kill them." The goat son's eyes transitioned a little as a thought came to mind. He closed them as a smile appeared on his face. "Uh. Hey mom? The pie was great! But... Do you think you could leave me alone with Chara just a moment? Maybe Dad might need help outside?"

"Uh... Sure!" She says with a smile. "Should I bring Flowey, or..?"

"No no," Asriel says quickly. "He needs to be here for this as well." The flower poked his petals from under the dirt just a bit as Toriel nodded and departed from the table. Flowey let out a sigh and fully exposed all of his pedals and his face, letting his stem weep. Asriel opened his eyes again, no change is done. "Since we were on the subject," he began, Chara's eyes transitioned quickly as she knew what he was going to say. "How many did I send to you?"

Flowey looked at the two as Chara thought about it. "Maybe.. over 50, if I'm correct."

The flower sunk a bit in his pot. "You killed them all, right? Or took their SOULs?" He asked. Asriel looked at the flower and up to Chara again. They hesitated.

"There.. was two I remember. They both tried to SAVE me. And... Being the stubborn prick that I was, I didn't let them. Instead, I corrupted their SOULs. They could still be out there lurking." Chara says quietly, biting her lip. "Why?"

The flower popped out of the pot again and stared at Chara. "Corruption?" He asks as Chara flinches. " **Isn't that FUCKING fantastic,** " The child sunk into her chair a little. "You're gonna have to handle them at some point. Whenever that is.  **Keep. Frisk. Home.** "

**_. . ._ **

Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore entered the building covered in multiple leaves from outside, and Frisk had the most on her from head to toe. Leaves stuck in her hair, parts of her shirt or sticking out from in her shirt, pants and her boots.

Asgore initially intended to put forth an effort to the garden out back but once Frisk came, his whole plan changed. Same for when Toriel came as well. But they weren't covered in leaves as Frisk was. "My~ you're going to have to get yourself clean, child!" Toriel giggled, following after Asgore. "Wouldn't want for you to get itchy anywhere or even more dirty!"

Frisk crossed their arms. "But mom! I'm connecting with nature! It's best to be dirty!" Asgore and Toriel laughed at Frisk's response, brushing off small leave partials from their fur.

"Okay, okay. But please bathe soon anyway." Asgore says kindly. "You have school tomorrow. You mustn't be dirty for that."

"But dad-"

Toriel tried to escape her giggles as she tried to pitch in. "Hehe~ Listen to your father. You could tell Chara to bathe soon too." Frisk let out a low groan as they nodded. Her parents parted and Frisk stood alone in the hallway. She walked into the living room, looking around it to take in the scenery. Mettaton's house was nice and classy. Even.. expensive. Nothing Frisk would be used to. Lots of paintings and sculptures, record and CDs, movies that Frisk had never heard of, too much.

She placed her hand on the sofa and looked ahead at the flatscreen. Mettaton was on the air, taking a call from another fan. From the sound of it, it was Napstablook. She couldn't hear much and mainly didn't care. She turned to her left to see Asriel asleep on the small couch and looked down to see Chara asleep on the sofa. A smile pasted itself onto Frisk's face, leaving to grab two covers for Asriel and Chara.

Frisk gently places a warm blue blanket onto Asriel's form, tucking him in a little. He moved, but not much. It was just to get comfortable. Frisk smiled again, turning from the goat boy to Chara. She threw the blanket onto her and tucked her in as well, soon putting herself under the cover to cuddle next to Chara.

The crimson-eyed child awoke a little to see Frisk and a crap ton of leaves. She laughed. "Frisky.. Get rid of the leaves and then come back."

"But-"

"It would help us both get comfy."

"Fiiiiine. I'm only doing this because mom and dad told me to before in the first place and because you look really cute when you're sleepy." Frisk gave a wink, earning a sleepy smile from Chara.

"Heh. Love you."

"Love you too. Hehe~"


	26. Twenty - Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

"Are... Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, Tori. Don't worry. I'll come back to visit and stuff. I just think it's for the best."

"I... If you say so. What would Frisk say to this?"

Months passed. Chara stood at the door with a bag under her arm full of her clothes and necessities. She planned on moving out and living with Undyne and Alphys for the time being. In reality, Chara still felt that Toriel and Asgore were a little uncomfortable with her presence. She also felt that one day Frisk would eventually get scared of her.

Asriel and Chara already discussed the problems and thought of this being the best idea. Half of her belongings, which was only her DS games and other handhelds, were already at the lab. Chara turned from Toriel and gave a sigh. "She probably wouldn't agree with what I'm doing. But like I said, I'll come and visit! And she could come and visit me. Undyne and Alphys wouldn't mind." Chara says with a smile. "And it's summertime. I'll hang out with her too."

Toriel projects a frown before changing it to a smile. "If that makes you happy," Chara drops her bag onto the ground before rushing over to hug the goat lady. "Just promise me you'll visit, okay?"

"I promise."

 

**_. . ._ **

 

Frisk awoke in Asriel's bed, snuggled up to the sleeping goat. The child was sleepy so she didn't really do anything but get up and rub at her closed eyes. She stood, exited the room and went to hers, seeing it was empty. Frisk opened her eyes to examine the room more as she hadn't seen Chara. She closed them again thinking she was downstairs watching tv or eating breakfast.

Lifting a hand under her shirt to scratch at their side, Frisk went downstairs to see Toriel with her head down on the table. The child raised an eyebrow in question, going over and resting a hand on her shoulder. "Mom? You okay?" Toriel looked up at her child, her eyes red from previously crying, and gave a smile. "Were you crying?.." Frisk pulled up a chair and sat down next to her mother. Toriel composed herself, wiping away her tears and turning to Frisk.

"Ah, good morning, my child. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. Just... Something happened an hour earlier that my old heart couldn't handle." Frisk raised her eyebrow in question again, looking for an explanation on why. Toriel let out a sigh before turning her form to Frisk and grabbing her hands. "..you must be wondering where Chara is, aren't you?"

 

**_. . ._ **

 

Chara was enjoying the car ride with Undyne, making small jokes with her every so often. Alphys wasn't there, but they were making their way to her. "So, red-eyes," the fish started, looking into the driver's mirror at the human child in the back. "You needed a sparring partner and a new home to live in?" Chara nods and places her hands on her lap. "I would understand the whole sparring thing, but why a different home? Is everything alright at Toriel's?" Chara grew quiet and her smile began to fade. "Is everything okay with you and Fri-"

"Everything's fine." Chara interrupted, looking out of the window. "There are just things.. people or monsters wouldn't understand." The child looked to Undyne as she pulled the car up to the lab and parked it. "But.. you don't find it weird that.. Frisk and I were both adopted by the same person, do you? And that people think of us as siblings while we see ourselves as much more?" Undyne's face softened before a smile came to her face. "Don't get me wrong, Toriel was probably the best monster who ever raised me. But, having Frisk in my life, I don't want things to seem weird when we grow up together."

Undyne let out a sigh before opening her car door and exiting, followed by Chara. "Kid. Are you tellin' me you want to be adopted by a different family or something because you don't want people to judge you both?" Chara closed the door and stayed silent. "You have to listen for the keywords there; you both were  _adopted_ , you aren't blood-related siblings. If you explain that then everything should be fin-"

"Everything wouldn't be fine. It's bad enough Frisk gets bullied at school. And thankfully Tori hadn't announced that I was her child to the class and that only Asriel and Frisk were. I was just the new student that was 'friends' with the monster ambassador." Chara stuffed her hands into her pockets, walking ahead. "I don't want to risk it. I'm glad I left before she announced that." A car engine and a scream could be heard faintly in the background as Chara and Undyne made it to the lab doors.

The fish lady punches in a few numbers before it opens. "Well. Even though you are seventeen, I guess Alphys and I could adopt you if that'll make you happy?" She turned to Chara and gave a toothy grin. "I would finally have a baby fish!" Chara laughed at Undyne's foolishness, entering the lab. The car engine and the scream had gotten a lot louder as it came closer. "Uh- you hear something?"

Chara turned around before getting a glimpse of a red car, a tall screaming skeleton, and a short driver. The child's eyes began to transition. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

As the car came more into view, the tall skeleton, Papyrus, was trying to get the short child, Frisk, to stop driving his rad car so fast. "I'll stop when I get an explanation!" Frisk shouted loudly, making Undyne turn and flinch. "CHARA!"

Chara quickly grabbed Undyne by the arm and pulled her inside. "I think you would wanna come inside for about five minutes!" She went out, shoved Undyne further in and shut the door. Chara turned to the car, seeing Frisk coming a lot closer. "Frisk! Calm down! I can explain-"

"You better!" Frisk opened the car door while the vehicle was still in motion, the taller skeleton shouting in fear for his ambassador to close the door and stay inside. "You getting up and leaving so suddenly, mom crying about you- What's your problem?" Frisk shouts again, jumping out of the car and rolling onto the grass. Chara stared wide-eyed at Frisk's actions, and afraid of what this child would do. Pacifist or not, Chara was afraid of her at this very moment. Frisk got up, dusted herself off and walked ahead to Chara. "You've got some nerve; why didn't you tell me you wanted to leave? Why do it  _while I'm asleep?!_  You could have left a note or told mom the real re-"

"I can't tell Toriel," Chara says quickly, balling her hands into a fist. "She wouldn't understand.  _You_ wouldn't understand." Frisk's movements slowed down as she had gotten closer to Chara, only a few steps away.

The child frowned. "Chara.. what makes you think I wouldn't understand-"

"You just wouldn't!" Chara shouts, her voice becoming distorted. "Way back, I had the feeling of me being a human and falling down into the Underground and being adopted by the Dreemurr's that I would become a burden. Over time, I was afraid that they were even scared of me. My thoughts came true, however, just by picking up a goddamn knife Tori's expression changed from happy and joyful to scared and helpless." She looks to Frisk as tears fell from her face. "I have the feeling that you too may be afraid of me."

"Chara-"

"Look," Chara interrupts. "I love you. I really do. I would do anything to protect and make sure you're safe." She looked at her hands and sighed. "I was glad that day I came to school Toriel hadn't announced I was her kid. Announcing that would make this really weird if we were to hold hands or even cuddle next to each other at lunch. Not like I wouldn't hurt them for making fun of you or the both of us. I just don't.. want to make anything worse for you as it is now."

Frisk felt her eyes begin to swell. She didn't know Chara felt this way now. She held a hand up to her chest and gripped onto her sweater. "I wouldn't care. As long as you're here with me, I don't care what anyone else has to say!"

"But what if I wanted to marry you one day!" The demon shouts, her voice becoming more distorted as she responded. "I don't want people to judge you for marrying your 'big sis'. I wouldn't care what they say about me. I can handle it. I just don't want to see you shut yourself away from everyone and cry alone because of what I chose." A full force came in contact with the center of Chara's chest as they focused more on Frisk. "We have the same surnames, Frisk! Isn't that weird enough?! Living with someone else and having them adopt me might make matters better! And I chose Undyne because she can help me protect you and keep a roof over my head! Toriel had done enough for me when I was younger, and now. But I think it's time for me to find another home."

Frisk blushes deeply from the marriage confession but furrows her eyebrows. "You don't scare me. You haven't scared me and never will. Why do you think I accepted being your partner- because I care about you. I don't care if you're this so-called 'demon' you claim to be. In my eyes, you're someone I want to spend my life with no matter what."

"I've murdered so many.."

Frisk stared ahead, seeing black tears fall from her face. "That won't change the way I feel about you."

"What if I attack you?.."

"..." Frisk went quiet, taking a couple steps forward and engulfing Chara into a hug. "You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't. Not purposely, anyway." Chara's arms were limp. She rested her head on Frisk's shoulder, staining her sweater with her tears. "Surprisingly, my forgiveness can go far. I forgave you for attacking and murdering the AMC, right?" Chara was quiet. She was listening, but Frisk couldn't tell from the many whines she let out. "Chara.. listen. I don't want you to think because of something such as that would make me scared of you. You don't scare me. You don't scare mom or dad. We're all  _happy_ that you're here with us." The shorter of the two separate from the hug, seeing the tears fall from her face. "And honestly, I would like to marry you too someday! I just.. thought it wouldn't make much of a difference by our last names being the same and all. And I also thought that you'd never want to." She reaches a hand up to Chara's face and use her thumb to wipe away some of the mixed black and clear tears.

Chara lifted her hand and held it close to Frisk's as her tears were being wiped away. "Frisk.."

 

**_. . ._ **

 

"Baby fish! How'd they react-" Undyne called as Chara entered the lab, hand-in-hand with Frisk, the child smiling. "I'd take it that it went well?"

Frisk looked at Chara and back to the blue fish. "It was just a bit of misunderstanding. If she wishes to part from the Dreemurr's to live with you and Alphys, I'm okay with it. I won't force her to come home with us." She gives Chara's hand a small squeeze, Chara returning it shortly after.

Chara nodded. "Plus, I could just hang with her during the summer, right  _mom_?" Once the word rolled off of her tongue, Undyne quickly engulfed the teen in a tight hug. "M-mom- I can't breathe-"

The blue fish released the hug and gave a small smile, a blush visible to the two. "Sorry kid. I just thought it was cute that you called me 'mom', you know? I'm used to hearing you say that towards Toriel." Undyne lightly punches Chara's shoulder and grins. "But sure! I don't see a problem with it! You just gotta tell me and stuff!" She looked at Frisk and smiled, "Hey punk, you think you wanna help get Chara settled in? She doesn't have much though."

Frisk giggled and nodded. "Yeah, sure!" Undyne laughed and took the two into the elevator, pressing the up button. "So does Alphys know?"

Chara placed her bags on the floor before letting out a sigh. "I was the one who told her I was thinking about moving in with them as their kid. Undyne took the phone and took over the entire call. But Alphys did say she was going to give me a room by the time I get here though."

"Yup!" The fish cheered. "It'll also be an experience. We wanted kids anyway, but never knew if we were parenting material. Or.. in Alphy's words,  _I'm_ not parenting material." She wraps an arm around Chara's neck and pulled her close. "I'll be the best damn mom ever! Alphys too!" A  _ding_  was heard, signaling the elevator had come to a stop. A yellow tail was seen as it moved away quickly to its desired location. Undyne took note and motioned for the kids to follow. "Hey- babe wait a minute!"

Chara picked up her bags and nudged Frisk to join her. She obliges and follows the blue fish and her fiance. "J-just a moment!" Alphys called, entering a room. "Just need to uh.. c-clean up a little!" Frisk let out a small giggle as Chara and Undyne kept forth.  They made it to the room Alphys was fixing, and Fisk and Chara's jaws dropped. "Just get rid of this- O-oh and plug that in! Oh no- the computer, is it set up?? Aaaahhh!" The dinosaur moved in different locations to make sure everything was perfect for her guest. Well, her child. She wanted to make sure everything was great. There was a video game system, a flat screen tv, a waterbed- the entire room looked awesome in Chara and Frisk's opinions.

Undyne walked over to Alphys and tapped her shoulder. The shorter one stopped to look at the fish and saw she was grinning. "Don't hurt yourself. They like it." Alphys turned to see the children and their reactions to the room. She laughs. "Chara! What do you think so far?" Undyne calls. 

Chara was still staring the room down in awe, and Frisk began to elbow her to grasp her attention. "What- Oh! It's friggin' awesome!" She laughs out, earning smiles from Alphys, Undyne, and Frisk. "You didn't have to go all out- I mean, I'm just seventeen. I'll be moving out in a year!"

"You don't  _have_  to move out once you turn eighteen, Chara," Frisk says with a small laugh. "Once you turn eighteen, I'll be sixteen. It wouldn't make sense if you were to move out and get yourself a house without me. And you still have school anyway. That means once we both graduate, we could live together!" She cheered, Chara giving her a smile and placing a hand on the top of her head, ruffling it up a bit. "That's only in two years!"

"I know."

Alphys tapped her claws together as she smiled awkwardly. "W-well, you want to try it out? Tell us what you think?" She didn't have to tell them twice. Chara darted in and landed face-first on the bed, followed by a very curious Frisk. "H-hey! Careful!"

 

**_. . ._ **

 

Alphys and Undyne left the room to the children as Chara played Borderlands 2 and Frisk laid peacefully on her lap. Chara was quiet. She was focused on her game. Frisk would occasionally look up from her game to Chara and her stern face as she would end up getting killed every few seconds. Frisk would laugh at her actions and continued to rest on Chara's lap.

Chara, however, grew bored and irritated by the many deaths she had encountered. She decided it was time for a break. She pauses the game and placed the controller to the side, resting a hand on Frisk's head. Frisk looked up with an open eye and smile, earning one back from the oldest child. "If I continued playing, I could have raged."

Frisk giggled, "Oh come on. It doesn't look too hard!" Chara gave her a look. "Well.. if you're a good gamer that is- Not saying you aren't one! You're way better than me! And I enjoy watching you, Asriel and Flowey play!"

"Uh-huh." She leaned back a bit and looked at the tv screen. "Hey, is Papyrus and his car okay?" Frisk perked up at the thought of the taller skeleton and sat up straight. Chara glared at her from the corner of her eye as Frisk began to stretch. "Well?"

"He's fine," Frisk nods, stretching her legs. "He took control of the car after I got out. It swerved, but he did it." She opened her eyes and looked at Chara, giving her a wink. "In case you were wondering- I did the exact same thing in the ambulance car."

Chara looked to Frisk with a shocked expression. " **FRISK! That's DANGEROUS!** " She growled, earning a laugh from Frisk. "You keep those stunts up, you're gonna be the one in the hospital next!" She shouts in pure worry, having her lie on Chara's shoulder.

"I'm fine now," Fisk says calmly. "Don't worry."

Chara growled deeply under her breath and stared ahead at the wall. It was plain. A grey-ish color. Chara's going to have to paint the walls eventually. She looked down to Frisk, whose eyes were resting on the floor. She would move to look around more, but she stayed on the floor. Chara found that cute about her Frisk. It was rare for her to get lost in thought, and when she did, it was adorable. The oldest child rested her fingers below Frisk's chin and made her look up. Frisk looked at Chara with a smile and she returned it. The two stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds, unaware of them both coming close to each other. Frisk placed herself on Chara's lips. She didn't feel like waiting. It's rare they share kisses now.

Chara returned the kiss, smiling within it. The two teenagers held each other close as they kissed passionately. It was secure. Frisk cupped Chara's cheek as they kissed, Chara's embrace tightening.

_They both didn't want to let go._


End file.
